If I had been the Blue Knight
by deadlykitty
Summary: If I had been the Blue Knight, would you have felt anything more for me? The words that continue to haunt two stubborn lovers may just be what brings them together. RyouxIchigo crappy summary, but I'm sure you'll like the story anyway.
1. Admitting to myself

Hi! Me again with another fic for ya. This one has been being written out as one big ol' mass, but I decided to go ahead and start putting some up. Where I end the chapters is probably pretty inconsistent, it's just where I think I should. Also, this switches from Ichigo's to Ryou's POV every once in awhile, and recaps a bit sometimes. It might be a little boring to begin with, but I promise it picks up quite soon! I think once it has people will really enjoy the way it has been written, and hopefully you'll all let me know! Remember I require five reviews per chapter for an update and blah blah blah, most of you know all that already. Anyway, on to the fic!

Disclaimer: TMM is not mine, and I think I had some influence on some of the lines in here, like the opener for one. Otherwise, the plot does belong to me.

- - - - -

Ichigo's POV

"_If I had been the Blue Knight, would you have felt anything more for me?"_

Ryou's words were still ringing in my ears. He knew that a part of me was drawn to the Blue Knight, and honestly I had hoped he'd been the savior who protected me so much. But in the end it was Aoyama. And in the end he had been Deep Blue and the Mew Aqua as well. When he died, my heart was freed of him, and I wasn't sad at all. It was before the battle with Deep Blue that Ryou had asked me that, and since Aoyama's death he has been avoiding me more and more. I wish he wouldn't. I truly wish that he would talk to me like he used to. Now when I become a cat, it isn't Alto who comes to my rescue and gives me the kiss I need to turn back into a human. Instead I have to find some stray or go back to the cafe, where Keiichiro will kiss me if no one else is around. Ryou is never anywhere to be found any more. I miss him.

Yes, I have fallen in love with him, but so has Lettuce. I've seen the two of them talking more and more, and it is breaking my heart. I knew before while I was dating Aoyama that I had a crush on him, and since his death my feelings have grown out of control. I just wonder if he's even noticed it at all. If he has, is he avoiding me? Or has he lost any feelings he once had for me? I know he had some. All those times we'd almost kissed... when we danced, and how as Alto he was always there to protect me and kiss me. He may have been just teasing me some of those times, but each time my heart was racing, and I would lean forward, hoping against hope to catch his lips, even though it meant betraying Aoyama. I was never truly in love with Aoyama, but instead I wanted Ryou.

That's what hurts the most. As the water drips from my body while I take my shower, my thoughts are all on him, remembering how so many times when I would go up to his room to talk to him about something or another he would be naked, or nearly. Every one of my thoughts are on him, and not just from when I've seen him, also wondering about what I hadn't walked in on, like when he was in the shower. I wonder what his body looks like. What he would feel like beneath my hands and what his lips would taste like as a human and not a cat. Just remembering his soft and furry ones isn't enough for me. I crave him, I want his touch and his love! I just want him. And I've lost him.

Ryou's POV

"_If I had been the Blue Knight, would you have felt anything more for me?"_

My words still ring in my ears even after so long. Ever since Ichigo asked if I was the Blue Knight, I wish I had been. I want to be her knight in shining armor, but that was Aoyama. He had her heart, and I never had a chance. Now that he's gone, it's not fair for me to try and win her love. She may never fall in love again, and I don't want that to happen.

Lettuce has been trying to cheer me up, trying to encourage me, and I know how hard that must be for her to do. She admitted to having had a crush on me, but in the end her attentions had turned to another. The aliens we fought truly left their impression on all of us. Lettuce had fallen in love with Pai, and Pudding misses Tart so much her acts haven't been the same. Kish may still be in love with Ichigo, but he told her he would move on, go after another being as he saw her heart would never change.

I don't know if mine can either. It's gotten to where everywhere I go I see Ichigo. She invades my dreams, and none too innocently. When I shower I wish she would walk in on me again, just so she could see my body... but I doubt that can happen now. Since I started to avoid her she has stopped coming up to my room, and I haven't had her barge in on me since.

I never minded when she did; I thought she did so on purpose. But I suppose I was wrong. As flustered as either of us may have been, I always hoped that maybe she would have been pretending.

As hopeless as everything seems for me, though, Lettuce and even the other girls keep insisting that Ichigo truly does have feelings for me. Mint has told me that Ichigo confided in her that she never truly was in love with Aoyama, only attracted to the Mew Aqua in him, and the Blue Knight who protected her. Lettuce has assured me that Ichigo is constantly watching me, always looking heartbroken when she sees me together with her. Even Pudding noticed things that make me feel there may be a chance.

In the end it was Zakuro and Keiichiro, the happy couple, who convinced me the most that I should try one last time for her heart. They have convinced me to announce that Cafe Mew Mew is shutting down for Golden Week, and we are going on vacation. We'll take a day cruise to a resort on one of my private islands inherited from my father. It had been one of his research facilities, the one where I discovered the five red data animals that fused with the girls.

Truthfully, I don't think this trip will help much, but it is worth a shot. As selfish as that is, and as disrespectful it may be to Aoyama's memory to steal her, I love that girl, and I will do anything I can to have her love me too.

- - - - -

Sorry, that's it for now. The next bit that is written is better off in the next chapter, so I ended it there. Please review so I can update! This is one of few stories I can actually do so pretty quickly! (may want to take advantage of it, hint hint ;))


	2. Mistaken Words

Well, here we are with chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it, I'm looking forward to posting the later chapters of this!

Disclaimer: Nope, it still ain't mine. If it were, well, you know who would be dead and who Ichigo would be paired with.

- - - - -

Ichigo's POV

With each passing day my mind focuses solely on Ryou. Even now as I take orders I must ask the customer twice what it is she wanted as my eyes stray to him. The biggest surprise for me was when I found him staring at me, and when I met his gaze, he didn't turn away. He kept watching, waiting, and finally it was the girl who's tea cup I was filling to bring me back to my senses.

"Uh, you're spilling it all over the table cloth!" she stood quickly, avoiding the liquids path as it ran to the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I'll get this cleaned right away. Um, maybe I could seat you at another table instead?

The group looked at me with mixed feelings. One must have thought me to be terribly clumsy and thoughtless, another looked angry, probably for my incompetence, but the third was kind to me. "That will be fine. He is kind of cute, isn't he? And he's been staring at you for a long time!" she giggled, using her napkin to try and sop up the mess.

"Ah! You don't have to help, please, if you'll sit at this next table another waitress can fill your order. Please, let me get this..." I began scrubbing vigorously at the floor with my rag, avoiding the girl's eyes. I knew I was blushing horribly, and the weight of Ryou's stare was killing me. I just knew he would laugh at me for sure, call me a clutz or something.

"All right, looks like he'd rather help you, anyway. Good luck!" she whispered, before going to sit with her friends. Sure enough Ryou was soon kneeling next to me, rag in hand, and began to help me clean the mess.

We didn't speak, but when the mess had been cleaned he softly took my hand. "Ichigo, you should..." he trailed off.

What? I should what? eagerly I awaited his answer, and I hoped his hand would never leave mine. Silently he stood up, and pulled me up with him. I tripped from the sudden movement upwards and fell into him.

He caught me easily. His hand still holding mine, and his other arm had wrapped itself around my waist. The rag he held was now trailing at my side. That body I had been craving so much was leaning up against mine, and those lips I yearn for were right next to my ear as he breathed out. Then softly, he told me...

"...be more careful, you clutz!" then the warmth was gone, and Ryou was walking away from me.

"Y-you jerk! What was that for?!" I yelled at his retreating back. Secretly, I wished he'd do that again, but for now...

Ryou's POV

"...be more careful, you clutz!" I smirked at her ear and walked away, throwing the rag into a pile of other rags.

"Y-you jerk! What was that for?!" she had screamed at me. I merely smirked at her over my shoulder, waving bye at her as I walked upstairs to my room. I had accomplished what I'd set out to do. Things ought to return to normal between Ichigo and me now. She'll think nothing ever happened, and I'll let her think so. It was worth it just to hold her again, smell her hair... but that makes me seem like a pervert, which I probably am because of her. I don't care if it means I can fool myself for just awhile longer that she could be mine.

"Everybody, listen up, we're going on vacation to one of my resorts over Golden Week, so pack up, planning for swimming, and formal dancing and all that." It's early in the day to be announcing this, but now the girls have the day to dream about tomorrow's trip. The cafe is due to open in only five minutes, just as I planned it. Ichigo won't have time to ask me any questions, make any comments, or even yell at me. The others' voices will drown hers out, so it will be easy to ignore her, and easier to get her up to my room tonight. I know Ichigo well enough to predict she will have something to say on the matter, even if it means staying late to talk to me.

And sure enough...

"Trip? What for?" Lettuce asked quietly.

"Yay! Resort, resort, resort!' screamed an already hyper Pudding. Silence from Zakuro, and fan girl Mint was coming up with things to do with her idol.

Ichigo just stands there, thinking to herself. "Dancing..." is all I can hear as she quietly talks to herself. "But why? Ryou, what's this sudden- "

I cut her off. "All right everybody, let's open up the cafe for today! We will close up at noon to give you all time to prepare. We leave at seven tomorrow from here, so don't be late, Ichigo..." again, I smirked at her before heading upstairs again.

"Ryou, you jerk! Why do you always have to be so mean to me?!"

"Because, I told her, you're too easy to tease!" with that I left her again to scream insults at me, but that just insured that I would indeed have a visitor in my room later today.

- - - - -

Ten minutes before the cafe was due to close I got into the shower. Sick as it was I wanted Ichigo to see my body again. The water dripping on my skin felt wonderful, but I barely felt it. My mind was racing, thinking of Ichigo again, and wondering just what she would do when she saw me.

I turned the water off, stepping out of the stall and onto the rug in front of the sink. With a towel wrapped around my lower half, I just walked out into my room, still slightly dripping. There she was, in all her beauty, sitting on my bed. Her face was aflame when she saw me, and I faked surprise.

Just like every time she'd caught me in a towel, I was soon dodging my things as they were thrown at me. "Ichigo! Calm down, already!" slowly the debrees ceased to fly at me, and I was able to stand straight again, clutching my towel to keep it in place. While I dodged my towel had come close to slipping off several times, though truthfully I wouldn't have minded if it did.

"Y-you're always in a towel when I come in here, why is that?" she asked, looking down at her feet with a blush still evident on her face.

I reached for my robe, and put it on before answering her. "Because you're such a perv, always sneaking into my room while I'm trying to get clean."

"That's because you seem to have the need to take a shower at the wierdest of times!"

"Well today, I have a reason, though I don't know why I need to explain that to a pervert." Honestly, I had no idea how long I'd be able to keep the conversation going before she'd find me out.

"B-but... you should be used to this by now! You know I come in here a lot, why not start getting dressed in the bathroom?!"

Crossing my arms, I gave her an annoyed look. "Because it's my room. I should be able to walk into my own room in whatever apparel I choose."

"Grr!" was all she said, turning away from me. Maybe I'd get away with this after all.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed. You don't have to leave, but don't look, all right?"

I saw her pig tails bounce up and down as she nodded at the walls. She was so cute, blushing so hard her face was the same red as her hair. I went to the dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers and pants. Ichigo didn't turn from where she was, nor did she make a sound. For her, that was too unusual.

Getting dressed quickly, I came up behind her. A slight trembling ran along her body, and softly I touched her shoulder. "Ichigo, are you all right?" Such a small girl, when she turned to me with tears glistening in her eyes she seemed even smaller. "Ichigo, what is it? Why are you crying?" Softly, I pulled her into my arms, and she clung to me, sobs wracking her petite frame as she cried into my chest.

"You... you don't care about me at all, do you?" she cried. She pulled away enough to look up at me. She looked mad, and the tears running down her cheeks brought out her eyes more than ever. They are such a beautiful redish-pink color.

"You dummy," I told her quietly, of course I do. You're my ultimate weapon."

She pushed back from me abruptly. Turning, as she ran out my door she screamed "Ryou, you jerk!" and I had lost sight of her.

I just stood there for a moment before running my fingers through my hair. Damn. I did it again.

- - - - -

Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll tell you now I already have the next chapter ready to post, you just have to leave me five reviews before you can get it!


	3. Shopping Questions

Ready for me to update again? I got exactly five reviews so here's the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: Must I say it? Not mine!

Ichigo's POV

I don't get him! One minute I'm wondering if he hates me, the next he's practically confirmed it! And why does my heart still beat so wildly in my chest? The feel of his arms around me, his naked chest against my cheek as he held me...

"Ichigo! Ready to go shopping?" Mint asked. She and the girls were waiting on me as I came running down the stairs.

I stopped. "Huh? Shopping?"

"Yeah, for tomorrow's trip! We've been waiting on you so you can go with us, so hurry it up!"

"Yes, please do. We haven't much time to do last minute shopping such as this," Lettuce added.

"Besides," Zakuro said when I was about to object, "it has been awhile since the five of us went anywhere together with out Ryou and Keiichiro.'

Pudding jumped up hugging my arm. "And! We got paid today!"

That's true. We do get our paychecks on Saturday, usually. Lettuce was holding my envelope out to me. Opening it I found a much higher amount than usual. Ryou had given me a three dollar raise. "I got a raise..." I said quietly.

"So did we all. He's changed the pay to twelve-fifty an hour." 

What? they only received a two and a half dollar raise? Why did I receive a larger one then? Best not to mention it. "Well, shall we go then?" they smiled, believing me to be feeling better. They must have known I would be hurt when I left Ryou's room, that's why they planned this little trip.

Ichigo's POV

"How does this look?" I asked. We were busy trying on summer dresses, and the blue one I had picked just didn't seem right to me.

Mint shook her head. "Not good. Try this white one." she handed me another one to try. When I came out to look in the mirror, I was surprised. There was such a short skirt it was ridiculous, and it dipped down to show as much cleavege as my Mew Mew outfit did.

While I stared at my reflection Zakuro came out of her dressing room. "That looks good." she told me. She took one look at herself in a short purple mini skirt with matching tube top before turning around.

"Wait! Zakuro, are you getting that? It's perfect on you!"

She stopped to look at me. "Really?"

"Yes! Wow, no wonder you're a model, you can pull any look off."

"I beg to differ."

I stared at her. "Hnn? What can't you wear?" 

She smiled. It's so seldom when she smiles, it always makes me happy when she does. "I can't wear lime green pants and a neon orange top." I just laughed. Even Zakuro chuckled a little at her own joke.

"Zakuro's laughing! How did you manage that, Ichigo?" Lettuce had come out of her own stall, and we looked like twins.

"I have no idea." I answered. Again, Zakuro smiled before going back to trying on clothes. "Are you getting that dress, too?"

She nodded. "It's very pretty."

Mint came out soon as well, with Pudding behind her. They too, were wearing the dress. The dress looked good on all of us. It wasn't long before Zakuro joined the party once again.

"We match!" Pudding sang happily.

Everyone was smiling. "Its seems we all should get this. You have good taste, Mint." Lettuce complimented.

- - - - -

It was decided, and soon all of us were walking with our purchases from that store to the next and to more after wards. We decided to end the day at our favorite clothing mall. Instead of sticking to our large group though, being as closing time was nearing, we split into two groups to meet again at the front gates when we were finished. Lettuce, Zakuro, and Pudding left to find shorts and tank tops while Mint and I went to find a new swimsuit for me. My last melted when my dad decided to do laundry, and put it into the dryer.

"This one is cute." Mint suggested. She held up a plain blue bikini with shorts as the bottom half.

"Mint!" I laughed, "blue is your color. Why not try it on since you like it?"

"I might," was all she said. After half an hour's search, we found a good assortment for me to try, all bikinis.

When I came out in the first one, a bright red two piece, it was not Mint who was waiting on me, but Ryou. "That looks good on you." He wore a gentle smile, and merely stared into my eyes.

"Hmph! Like you're the one I want to hear that from. You do nothing but find a way to insult me. I'm still a little angry at you, too." with my arms crossed over my stomach I turned around.

Those weren't the words going through my mind. Honestly, I had long since stopped being angry. I've never been able to stay mad at him for long.

He sighed. "That's why I'm here. I saw Mint standing outside here and figured you'd be inside. She went to join the others, to give us a little privacy. I'm sorry."

I let a moment pass before slowly turning just my head to look back at him. With my face expressionless, I merely looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

Ryou had come closer to me, so that he stood almost touching my back with his own body. I could see him perfectly through the curved mirrors I stood in front of. "I'm sorry," he said again, "for how I treated you earlier. I was only trying to make you laugh... make you smile. But I screwed it up, and you left fuming. So, I'm sorry."

It isn't often when Ryou shows me his sweet side. I turned to face him fully, arms lowered to my sides again. I just smiled at him, and he smiled back.

For awhile, that's all either of us did, before they announced the store would be closing in an hour.

"Oh! I still have a few more suits to try. Be back in a few minutes."

He nodded before saying "Model for me, huh?"

"Pervert." I told him.

"Better than you, Miss peeping tom. I'm asking to see you with clothes _on_."

"Touche." throughout that conversation I had been in the room changing, and came out in a black string bikini. It was a little more revealing than I usually wear, but it did exactly what I wanted it to: cause Ryou's mouth to drop.

He was absolutely speechless as I turned around in front of the mirror. "How well do you think this will stay on in water, do you think?" I made a point to be pretending to look at the strings on my hip, arms wide, my chest towards him.

He just continued to gape, but with his mouth shut now. "G-get that one. It's perfect." He turned away, his own face aflame.

I smiled at his back. He just proved that my quest for his affections isn't over yet.

Ryou's POV

"G-get that one. It's perfect." I couldn't help myself, I turned from her, blushing fiercely. I knew she had a good figure, but this suit just enhanced it before my eyes, and I was already imaging her with her tail and ears out while she imitated a cat. If she didn't hurry up and change I was going to lose my cool.

She got me, and she got me good.

"What's the matter, Ryou? Cat got your tongue?" That does it. That was definitely not what I needed to hear. I pulled her into the dressing room, closing the door after her and pulling her close to me. I couldn't help myself as I lowered my lips to hers, kissing her with so much pent up passion I felt I would burst. To my surprise, she had joined in my kiss almost immediately after I had covered her mouth with mine. With my tongue I gently traced her bottom lip until she opened to me. It was war between the organs, and they teased and flirted with the othher. I pushed mine to be completely in her mouth, exploring everything, her teeth, the roof and the floor of this cavern I had only dreamed of before this moment. One of my hands had drifted from her waist to cup her butt, pulling her as hard into me as I possibly could. I was definitely aroused and tried to let her feel it, too, let her feel just how much she affected me. When we broke for air, I brought my lips to her ear.

Breathing harshly, I whispered to her

"Yeah, cat got my tongue, but I got hers, too." I forced myself to lightly push her away before heading outside the dressing room. My plan may have just been completely ruined by my lack of self control. If nothing else, at least the moment I made that last comment to her I was able to see Ichigo's ears and tail pop out.

- - - - -

And yet another chapter is finished. Like the ending, people? Hope so, and hope it inspires more reviews! I want to update this story as I still have more prewritten for it! So please give me at least five reviews so I can!


	4. Honesty Between Us

Well, apparently people just can't wait to get this one out! Thank you all very much, I'm glad this turned out to be such a success! Now here's to hoping I can live up to your expectations... Anyways, on to the chapter!! 

Disclaimer: TMM is not mine, though Ryou shall always be with Ichigo in my little dream world. Ok, him or Kish. Can not deny my love for the alien.

To my surprise, Ichigo didn't slap me upon coming out of the dressing room. She acted as if nothing had happened. My kiss didn't seem to faze her in the least, and I don't know if that is a good thing or not. I still have a chance, but if she says nothing my hopes for even that may be gone.

The others were waiting at the front of the store, just as Mint had told me when I arrived. They asked what type of suit Ichigo had bought, but she said it was a surprise for tomorrow. I don't even know which suit she chose. If she chose the red, I may be out of luck. If she chose the black, well, there is still hope. It may mean she enjoyed the kiss, which I'm sure she did anyway. I could have sworn I heard a few mewls as I kissed her, and her arms had wound up wrapped tightly behind my neck, pulling me to her.

Lettuce made small talk to Ichigo as we walked, and I spoke with Zakuro and Mint a little bit. Pudding would pop into either conversation and the lot of us enjoyed the walk back towards home. One by one someone would break off from the group as we reached her home until it was just me and Ichigo again.

"You know," she said, after we'd walked a block in silence, "I wasn't expecting you to kiss me like that. I could have sworn you liked Lettuce." She turned to smile at me while we walked. Her expression was gentle, and she looked... relieved?

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

She turned back toward the way we were walking. "Because, the two of you are always talking amongst yourselves, and Lettuce likes you... She's so pretty, I thought for sure the two of you were going out or something."

"Ichigo." I stopped walking, and Ichigo followed suit. "I've never seen Lettuce in that light, and while it is true she used to like me, another has caught her interest and her heart."

"B-but you two are alw-"

"She's been giving me advice. I'm not very good at reading girls, and she's trying to help me understand what I need to do to capture a certain one's attention." I stared at her hoping she would see in my eyes the love I feel for her.

I wasn't prepared for her to stare at me completely mortified. "T-then... Ryou, you... you idiot!" she ran.

"Ichigo!" I chased after her, but the cat genes inside her made her so much faster than I am. My own aren't nearly as powerful as hers. I couldn't keep up. "Ichigo..."

Ichigo's POV

Ryou, that jerk! He doesn't love me at all. What am I, just practice? Even as I lay here crying into my pillow, I can't help myself as I remember the feel of his lips on mine. They had been so warm, so soft... even with the power of the passion he kissed me with the softness remained burned on my lips. The taste of his tongue, the feel of his body that close to mine...

For one moment I truly believed he had been in love with me. For one moment I was sure my feelings were returned and he felt the same lust I do. It was evident in his kiss, evident in the way he held me so tightly to his body, evident even in just the way he looked at me. I truly am a fool. I believed I was finally allowed to be happy, and now I feel as though I never shall be.

- - - - -

Nothing would have made me get up. I was prepared to just stay there laying on my bed for the rest of my life. I was prepared to just forget the trip, forget everything I'd ever known and just begin anew. It didn't matter to me how drastic those measures were, my heart felt it no longer mattered if I was there. What's the point in trying any more? It would be twice now my heart has led me astray. Twice now it failed in love, so why does it insist on beating? Why does a part of me still hope against hope that I was wrong in understanding Ryou's words?

It may be because for half an hour now he has tried to get me to open my window and let him in. He stays there in the tree next to my room just pleading at me to open it. Even now when the rain pours down on his head I do nothing. I would have been content staring at my wall to avoid the heat of his gaze as he stares miserably in at me.

If my mom hadn't have brought me the phone when Lettuce called me, I would have stayed just the way I was. She saw Ryou, and I'm sure she understood the situation perfectly. She's good like that, always knowing just what the problem is without me telling her a word. Instead she merely handed me the phone and left.

"Hello?" I can hear the sadness in my voice so clearly I feel deafened by pain.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? Did something happen with Ryou after I left?" Lettuce had been the last person to leave before it had been just the two of us.

I couldn't help myself. I burst into tears as I told her what happened after she had left. I had not mentioned that he kissed me, but I'm certain she could guess just what had occurred.

To my surprise she merely started laughing. "Ichigo, you can be so silly sometimes! What do you have to worry about, honestly? This is Ryou we are talking about! Do you honestly see another girl liking him in return? It's amazing either of us could stand him, let alone fall for him."

I couldn't help myself. I smiled, wiping my eyes. "You're right, and even now you don't like him any more, do you?" 

There was a slight pause, and a nervous laugh. "Uh, yeah... I found someone else." 

"Really? Who?"

"Do you remember the tall alien who always spoke about percentage chances, and technical stuff like that? I don't know how it happened, but I fell so hard for him I don't know what to do with myself. But this isn't about me! Ichigo, where is Ryou?"

"Uh," it was my turn to give the nervous laughter. "Outside my window, sitting in the tree?" 

"Ichigo! Why are you talking to me then?! Go let him in before he gets sick!"

"You're right. Thanks, Lettuce. I'll see you tomorrow." 

When Lettuce hung up the phone I merely dropped it to the floor in my haste to run to my window. "Ryou!" I shouted.

In just a moment he had swung over the branch to land neatly on my floor, dripping wet. I couldn't help myself. I fell to the floor next to him, holding him tightly while I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot! You're going to get sick because I was being so stupid and selfish and just let you stay out there in the rain! I'm so sorry, Ryou, so sor-" I was cut off by his arms suddenly pulling me down into the safety of his own. His dripping clothes were getting mine wet as well, but I didn't care. I held on to him for dear life. It felt to me as though if I let go of him for anything, anything at all, I would lose him forever.

A few minutes after I had let him in, a knock sounded on my door. I pointed to my bathroom, and soon Ryou was in there hiding while I hurriedly pulled on my robe.

"Yes?" I opened the door to find my mom waiting outside, with a set of my dad's clothes.

"Here," she told me, smiling, "he can wear these for tonight. I don't think it would be a good idea for your friend to go home in the rain like this." 

Tears were beginning to fill my eyes again, and as I took the clothing from my mother, I hugged her. "Thank you." 

She hugged me back. "You don't have to worry about your father tonight either, he had an emergency business trip and is staying in Kyoto for the weekend. I'll prepare the guest room for your friend, all right?" 

I nodded. "Thank you, Mom, for everything." She just smiled at me as she left down the hall.

When my bedroom door was shut again, Ryou came out of the bathroom. "What happened?" he asked. He saw the clothes in my arms, and blushed. "Your mom, right?" 

I nodded. "Go ahead and take a bath. You'll catch cold if you don't. And you can wear these. They're my dad's, but they might fit you. He won't be home tonight, and Mom is preparing the guest room for you."

"Wow. You're mom is pretty cool."

"Yes! She's the best!" I smiled. He did too, and after he took the clothes he shut the bathroom door. Water was soon heard filling the tub and I took it as safe to change. Ryou truly was soaked to the bone; my clothes were just short of dripping. I pulled everything off quickly, and reached for the towel on my bed.

Wait. The towel is in here? Uh, oh...

"Hey Ichigo, do you have a towel? There isn't one in here.' I had almost pulled it on when Ryou had opened the door, sticking his head out.

My face was flaming as I rushed to finish putting the article on. "G-give me a moment." I turned around quickly. I already knew the damage had been done. I may have seen Ryou in a towel many times before, but this time the tables had turned, and he'd seen me without it!

I could hear his footsteps as he came up behind me. Softly I was once again taken into the comforting embrace of his arms as he hugged me from behind. One of his arms lightly went up my body, just barely touching me as his hand went to caress my chin. We merely stared into the other's eyes for the longest time. I couldn't tell what I was seeing in them. Was that lust? And that glint... I know that glint means something, but the beauty of his blue eyes is distracting me, making me lose control of my thoughts. The hand cupping my chin dropped to cover the one at the top of my towel. Suddenly I remembered what the glint meant. He always had it in his eyes when he was planning something mischievious.

"We're even now," he whispered into my ear, just a moment before he ripped the towel off and ran to the bathroom without looking back. The door shut before I could call him a jerk.

What'd ya think? I still have two chapters prewritten for this fic, so enjoy the frequent updates while you can! And please continue to let me know what you think, I wanna know if y'all like it! Thanks!


	5. Lustful Realizations

Ok, me thinks I am slightly being taken advantage of here by people trying to get me to update by posting the missing amount of required reviews via anonymous ones. I'm not an idiot people! I'm flattered you like my story so much that you'd do that to get me to update, but honestly, you're making it too easy to tell its the same person trying to get me to update. Honestly, I just find it funny. So even though I know its the same person doing all the reviews, this time I just posted it anyway. But just to let you know, its a tell tale sign when my comp beeps me when each message, one after the other, appears in my box. Next time, try to vary it a bit and I might believe its multiple people. There's just no way in heck four people in anonymous messages sent them all one after the other.

Disclaimer: TMM is not mine, of course. How could it be?

still Ichigo's POV

After the both of us had had a bath, I set to packing. My new swimsuit stayed hidden in the bag, and though he asked, Ryou was not shown.

"Need some help?" he offered. Ryou had been laying lounged out on my bed for the past ten minutes, looking bored.

I had only packed my newest clothes, having spent some time taking tags off and folding them to fit neatly into my suitcase. "Uh, sure. Why not?" It'd get the conversation going again. The room had been silent since Ryou had taken the towel from me earlier. "Just look for my skirts in the closet, and tell me what I have, all right?"

"Sure." I heard him getting up and going to the closet. There was some shuffling and soon he was saying colors and skirt lengths. It was surprising to me. I'd have thought he would make it difficult for me, make it to where I'd have done better just doing it myself.

It wasn't difficult getting my regular clothing packed. But it was soon getting to the embarrassing bit. "Uh, um, Ryou, would you please turn around for a few minutes?"

"Huhn? Why?" he was standing behind me with his hands on the back of his head, leaning slightly towards me while I was hunched over my packing.

"I need to pack some other things..." my voice was getting quieter as each word left my mouth.

He lowered his hands, and soon he was leaning on the bed next to me with his arms. "What did you say?" 

"I need to pack some other stuff..." this time I was even less audible from the beginning, merely mumbling to myself. My face was once again flaming as I turned it another way to avoid Ryou's eyes. He didn't allow it, as soon Ryou was leaning over me instead of the bed.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Embarrassed to pack your underwear in front of me?" he was grinning at me, and he wouldn't budge, either, so that I could stand up straight. If I didn't want to fall over, I had to use my arms to support myself.

Why was he being so smug? "Yes, I'm embarrassed about you seeing those! What girl wouldn't be?!" he just kept grinning, but soon he had stood up straight again, and I was able to squeeze by and over to my dresser.

I figured he would set up more of a resistance, but instead he just sat on my bed again, facing the entire room. He was reclined the way he had been earlier, but this time I was glad to see he had his eyes closed. Just to make sure he couldn't see, I waved my hand in front of his face. When he didn't move, I began to choose my underwear.

"Hey, Ryou."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you need to pack, too?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Even with his eyes closed, he was smirking at me. "You forget, this is my private resort we're going to. I already have everything I need there or on the cruise ship."

"Oh." I stayed silent for awhile, just going through the motions of my sorting. I didn't notice when the bed creaked. I didn't notice when a sudden warmth was on my back... I didn't notice anything until Ryou had rested his chin on my shoulder.

"So you're a C-cup? They're bigger than I thought." My body tensed all over. Ryou, smartly, took that as a sign to step away.

"Ryou, you, you **Je-"** my scream had been cut off as Ryou covered my mouth with his hand.

"Ichigo, you'll bring your mom up here if you scream!" 

"It would get you to stop teasing me," I grumbled.

- - - - -

The next morning Ryou came to my door dressed in his now dry clothes. "Come on, get up already! It's almost time to go."

"Huh?" sleepily I rubbed my eyes. It took me a few moments to remember everything that happened yesterday, about how Ryou had stayed over. "What time is it?" I yawned.

"A little after six. I figure you'd do some last minute packing or something." he crossed over my room and opened the curtains. Sunlight streamed in through my window as he just stood there, looking out at the day. (A.N. I have no idea when sunrise is, to be perfectly honest. If that's wrong let me know, so I'll know in future references, though I'll likely be too busy or lazy to change it in here)

I went and stood beside him. Neither of us spoke. After awhile I realized it wasn't the scenery outside Ryou was looking at. His gaze was solely on me. My heart was pounding as I stared back into his eyes. He was getting closer as he'd done each time yesterday. With one hand he cupped my chin, his thumb lightly brushing over my lips, his other hand snaking its way around my waist.

Slowly I was pulled into his arms, my hands going to his chest to place a little distance between us. Our mouths were so close to the others, a slight move of our heads would bring our lips together. Hungrily we stared in to the other's eyes, lust evident in both sets. With lips parted we breathed in the other's scent. Ryou smelled purely of vanilla (A.N.: I am not taking another writer's idea, though I have read Ryou smelling like vanilla, but this happens to be one of my favorite scents, and it fits him perfectly. Cinnamon or cheesecake or whatever doesn't smell right and doesn't fit him), and I knew it was mixing with my own strawberry one.

Just as our lips were about to meet a knock sounded on my door. Hastily we broke apart as my mom opened the door, bringing in a couple of plates of food.

"I thought the two of you would like to have something to eat before you go, so I made you a little something. Ichigo, I'm heading to the doctor now, so be sure to lock the door after you, all right?" she wore the kindest of smiles, and one of the most understanding of expressions I'd ever seen her adorn. (A.N.: is that the right word? No idea)

"We nodded. Thank you, Mom."

"Yes, thank you for everything you've done for me, Mrs. Momomiya." Ryou added, bowing to her.

"It was nothing. Have fun on your trip, you two! And Ichigo, don't get into trouble." she smiled one last time before leaving the room and shutting the door.

The two of us avoided the other's eyes, as we remembered what my mom had just interrupted. "Um, I'm g-going to get a shower."

I had already started walking to my bathroom when he said "What about your breakfast?"

"I'll eat it after. Mom's food tastes good cold." Quickly I shut the door and locked it. Leaning against I sighed. Yesterday Ryou and I had kissed passionately, and I'd almost kissed him again. If this kept up I was sure to lose control and do something he wouldn't like.

Ryou's POV

Was it something I said? Ichigo seemed in a hurry to get in the bathroom. Maybe I'm going too fast. Of course I am. I've completely started to ignore my plan, and that last kiss we almost had... damn. I can't get the image of her naked body out of mind. I was thinking purely of that as I lay in the bed prepared for me by her mother. When I was supposedly staring out at the sky I was only seeing her. The pink hews among the clouds made me think of her hair, and the rest of her was easily seen in my minds eye. When I'd first begun to stare at Ichigo herself I was seeing her nude, as if she was waiting on me to do something.

My body was calling to her, pulling me towards her. If I had kissed her just then I wouldn't have been able to stop. From now on I'll have to control myself even more than I have been.

The rooming arrangement may also prove to be a problem soon enough. Keiichiro has already told me he and Zakuro would be rooming together, and the others haven't decided yet. I'll be by myself, I know, but whichever girl who decides to be Ichigo's room mate may notice it if I keep her to myself too much. She may decide to get in the way, or she may not. I don't even know which would be worse; having her constantly interrupting or not having the disruptions so that I don't lose control over myself.

Like now. She just had to start the water didn't she?

I can hear everything going on in the next room, and it is driving me insane! The water hitting her skin and sliding off those delectable curves...

No, think of breakfast. Yes, think of the slices of ham, the small rice balls, her plump breasts... Damn it! I can't get her out of my mind. All I see on my breakfast plate is her perfectly shaped body, and those luscious lips I'd almost kissed again. My body aches for her, my 'friend' burns with the need to know her body better, and my hands itch to be moving all over her. I feel almost as though I need her more than just want any more. If this continues, my plan will be completely ruined, and I may lose her forever instead of gaining her love. If that happens I may completely lose what's left of my mind, and I don't know what I will do.

Well, that's it for this chapter. Two in one night, aren't you lucky? Just thank your anonymous reviewer for sending the four left that I required for an update! I'm thanking them now for giving me a laugh at least. (if you haven't figured it out, yes you were caught, whoever you are. :P) Please review me HONESTLY and let me know what you think! The last of my prewritten chapters will probably be posted later on tonight! Thanks!


	6. Where We Sleep

Welp, here is the last prewritten chapter! I hoe you guys like it, and I hope to get some more written up tonight. Thanks for all the wnderful reviews, I'm glad this story is successful in your eyes!

Disclaimer: TMM is not mine. If it was then this certainly wouldn't be a fanfiction now would it?

Ichigo's POV

I was losing my control. If we go any farther, we won't stop. It doesn't matter how much I'm beginning to think he really does love me, he may just be horny for any girl. I just happen to be the one around him the most. While Lettuce made the point, it is possible he just wants a girl, and I am the most convenient one to get what he wants. From now on, I shall distance myself as much as I can. My heart can't take being hurt again.

After my shower I lingered for a short time before rejoining him in the bedroom. With a glance to my clock I knew I was about to make us late, so I scarfed my breakfast as quickly as possible without choking on anything. Soon we had left the house, each carrying one of my bags. Though we didn't say another word before leaving, Ryou silently made it clear he was going to help me carry the larger bag.

Everyone was waiting for us at the cafe, and an unsurprised look crossed the faces of both Lettuce and Zakuro. Though embarrassing as it was to know all my friends already knew Ryou had stayed the night at my house, none of them would think we'd already gone all the way. I hoped.

"Ooh, Ryou and Ichigo, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S --" Pudding had begun to sing. My cheeks were flaming as I chased her, denying everything. When I thought my lungs would burst from over stress and need for oxygen, I glanced over at Ryou. He wore a semi hurt look, though I didn't think it would bother him that much. Could he really care for me after all?

Ryou's POV

The way Ichigo just went about bluntly denying I'd kissed her stung me hard, though I don't know why. When I had it had been meant to be secret anyway, until I was certain Ichigo didn't mind others knowing. When she glanced at me something must've been betrayed on my face because her own eyes suddenly looked crest fallen, and she looked away.

While the others chatted companionably amongst themselves we made our way to the ocean and my cruise liner waiting on us. It wasn't long before we were all standing on deck, our bags being brought to our rooms for us by some of the servants on the ship. It'd still be awhile before we cast off, but we all just enjoyed looking out at the open waters ahead of us.

"It's beautiful," Lettuce sighed, gazing dreamily at the surface. Zakuro merely nodded in agreement, while Keiichiro chuckled.

"You'll be seeing it constantly for a couple of weeks, and then it won't seem so much to you any more," he cautioned her softly.

She merely shook her head. "No, I'm certain it will always seem this way to me. After all, I am a fish!" we all laughed appreciatively, before slowly going into a silent lull again.

Mint yawned. "I'm tired. Ryou, I'm going to go ahead and rest some before take off in my room. Could you please show me where it will be located?"

Nodding, I told her "Yeah. Come along all of you, I'll show everyone at once."

They followed and we walked down a grand staircase into the main entryway of the cruiser. Later on a big dance would be held here, for us and all the other passengers on board. We took a right turn and went down an elegant passage that led to the rooms. The servant who supervised our luggage storage greeted us along the way.

"Sir? I'm terribly sorry, but we seem to have overbooked the cruise by a room too many. again, I apologize for inconveniencing you in any way, but we can't just tell the couple that we have no room for them. Please, would you mind if your friends and you all fit into one less room than you had planned on originally?"

A worried look covered his face, and the mews all told him they didn't mind a bit. So Keiichiro and I would be rooming together after all, while the five girls split into two rooms. No big deal.

I turned to him. "It's fine. Just show us which ones are ours, please."

The middle aged man nodded. "Right this way sir. I took the liberty of dividing your group already sir, I hope you do not mind the arrangements."

Our group was led just a little farther along the hall before the man stopped, turning to a door and opening it. "For the misses Mint, Pudding and Lettuce, we have for you one of our most spacious rooms. The three of you should be very comfortable in here, and I hope you will be happy during your stay." They thanked him and went in the door he held open for them. Once it shut again we went even farther along the hall.

"For Master Keiichiro, and his fiance, we have prepared for you this very fine room that many couples have enjoyed immensely. You'll find your things have already been unpacked and stored for you. Enjoy."

They went in and as he shut the door to show the next room I was stopped in my tracks. I'd assumed Ichigo was now going to be sharing with Zakuro. I didn't know Keiichiro and her had... "When did they get engaged?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, were they not? I'd merely assumed, seeing as how they were signed into the registry... should I move you to room with Master Keiichiro and put the two ladies together?"

"No!" Ichigo's sudden outburst took us both by surprise. "No... let them be. Ryou and I will be fine by ourselves. Let's let the two be happy together... all right?" she was looking down as she said this.

Our escort looked at us both for a moment before turning his eyes back to me. "Sir?" he didn't say anything more, but I knew what he was asking.

"She's right. Leave them be. They deserve to have a room together if they want it. We'll make do together ourselves." he nodded and led us all the way down the passageway to the last room on the right, my usual room.

"I'm sorry again sir, if this has inconvenienced you in any way. We'll be careful not to over book again in the future." he bowed low to me as he said it, also while opening the door to the room.

With a muffled thanks Ichigo slipped into the room, and I pulled the door shut. "Not that I mind, but what made you put me in with Ichigo?"

He looked at me with an expression that could hold a good deal of knowledge. "I have seen the way you have watched over the young girl, Master, and I thought you'd enjoy the chance if it presented itself."

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks. When will we be setting off?"

"At four this evening sir. It will be just before dinner is served at five, and the opening dance for the evening shall begin at eight p.m. Does this meet to your approval?"

Again I nodded. "Yes, and thank you very much." He bowed once more and left, leaving me to open the door to my room and to Ichigo, who waited patiently for me on the king sized bed.

Uh, oh...

That's it for this chapter, I hope to have more up soon. Thanks you guys! And please continue to tell me what you all think!


	7. The Truth

Wow... I update the last chapter and get five reviews in as many minutes. I wish some of you anonymous people had accopunts so i can talk to you and answer your reviews. One person put that they thought I'd give up on this story after the first chapter. I wanna know what made them think that. Another put "So what kind of arrangements are you thinking may I ask??" that's their actual review. In answer to you, not so innocent ones! As for the other reviewer I mentioned first, I'd never give up on a story. I have a couple I have had to ask help on, but with suggestions I can keep writing. That's something my reviewers never need worry about. My stories shall go on! And some on and on and on... like this one! I see at least 14-15 more chapters after this, maybe even more. Aiiyaiiyaii. I'll do my best to get it all written this summer, that way you won't have to wait for months before you get the next chapter. Once I get into marching season again, I will not have time for much of anything. Good news for you guys though, this will be my last year in marching band. I'm gonna miss it, but will enjoy having time to myself again!

Anyways, you guys get the idea. So on to my first not prewritten chapter!

Also, I don't think I made it clear, but Ichigo is 17, Lettuce, and Mint are all 17, Pudding is 15, Zakuro 19, Keiichiro 23, and Ryou is 20. Sorry about that!

Disclaimer: TMM is mine. If it were, Ichigo would be with either Ryou or Kish, and Masaya would be some creepy kid who has a crush on her at best.

Ichigo's POV

"No!" I yelled, alarming the two men. "No... let them be. Ryou and I will be fine by ourselves. Let's let the two be happy together... all right?" I couldn't help but keep my eyes downcast as i said this, knowing the extent of my words. My pln to stay away from Ryou just went down the tubes, but Zakuro's happiness mattered to me more.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw our escort look up at Ryou, questioningly. "Sir?" he need not say another word.

Ryou spoke. "She's right. Leave them be. They deserve to have a room together if they want it. We'll make do together ourselves." My cheeks flamed a little more as he said this, but my face stayed hidden from the two men. Again our escort nodded before leading us down the passageway to what I could only guess to be Ryou's room.

"I'm sorry again sir, if this has inconvenienced you in any way. We'll be careful not to over book again in the future." as he opened the door he bowed low to Ryou. I sed the open door as a chance to escape any more looks from the man.

Ryou shut the door behind me, without entering. What he wanted to ask the man, I had no idea. Sighing, I allowed my cheeks to cool as I took the moment before I would be rejoined to explore the room. Everything had been unpacked already, and to my further embarrassment, I found my underwear had been placed in the same drawer as Ryou's boxers. To my relief, however, I found my swimsuit still lay in the bag, and was hidden in another drawer.

The room itself seemed almost the same as Ryou's room at the cafe. There was a king sized bed, which I sat down on, in the middle of the room. To the left wasa window door leading out to a balcony that overlooked the water's surface. To the right was the dresser i had found our clothing unpacked into. A closet, I assumed was through the door next to the dresser, and a bathroom was on the far side of the main entry, across the room.

As I continued to admire my new home for the next two weeks, Ryou came in, and my eyes were immediately drawn to him as he shut the door. He didn't say anything at first, instead sighed and leaned against the door.

After a while, he looked up to meet my gaze, and the heat of his eyes made me turn away, but I still watched him out of the corner of my vision.

"This is going to be difficult." he murmured after a while, so softly I had difficulty hearing him even with my cat ears.

Standing up, I went to him. "Why do you say that, Ryou? We'll be all right by ourselves..." I left off saying 'I hope.'

His eyes shot open, looking deep into mine. "Ichigo, one comment from you, and look what we happened in the dressing room. In a room like this, together for two weeks... I have some control, but I don't know just how much I can exercise."

I stepped closer to him. "What are you saying, Ryou?" my heart seemed to skip a beat, wondering if he was going to say what I so wanted to hear.

He blushed, and opened his mouth to speak. "I-"

Ryou's POV

I leaned against the door. Just the sight of her on the bed was enough to drive me wild with lust.

"This is going to be difficult." I murmured, quietly, hoping that she'd be unable to hear.

Unfortunately, my hopes were shot down as she stood up, walking over to me. "Why do you say that, Ryou? We'll be all right by ourselves..." I didn't ask what she meant to finish the sentence with.

I looked at her, meeting her gaze fully. Might as well let the cat out of the bag, or so the saying goes. "Ichigo, one comment from you, and look what we happened in the dressing room. In a room like this, together for two weeks... I have some control, but I don't know just how much I can exercise."

She stepped even closer to me, and it seemed I could feel the heat of her body though she was still a foot away from touching mine. "What are you saying, Ryou?" she asked, her face leaning towars mine.

Gulping, I opened my mouth to speak, cheeks turning as bright as hers had. "I-"

To my relief I was interrupted by a knock on my door. Quickly I turned, to the door, and pulled it open. Ichigo made an 'eep!' noise as she sauntered back, allowing room for the thing to swing open, to what could possibly have been to both of our reliefs.

In the doorway stood Lettuce and Pudding, both in swimsuits with towels wrapped around their waists. Pudding also had her normal floaties on her arms, and a couple of inflatable rafts under her arms. It was Lettuce who spoke. "Want to go swimming with us?"

I sighed in relief. Swimming. The perfect escape route. "That sounds great, give us a few minutes to get dressed, though, all right?"

She nodded. "Ok. Can we come in and talk to Ichigo? You could probably get dressed in the bathroom while she changes in the room."

I nodded, and stepped aside. "Sure, sure... want to swim, Ichigo?"

She merely smiled, and waited as the two girls filed in to the room. If I didn't know any better I would have thought their was a flicker of annoyance passing her eyes. "No peeking, now," lettuce chatised as I grabbed my suit, heading for the bathroom.

"Not a glance." I promised. "Knock on the door wen you're ready for me to come out." With that I made my escape into the bathroom.

That had been close. Too close. Once again I almost blew the whole plan before it had even really started. But with the swimming... that might make me lose control, as well. What if she wears the new suit already? Black or red... which will it be?

Ichigo's POV

As the bathroom door shut behind Ryou I turned on the girls. "You planned that."

Pudding giggled. "Guilty!" she pleaded.

"We figured you were going to end up with Ryou when you weren't put in the room with us girls. There would have been plenty of room for you in there as well, its almost twice as big as this room. I thought you might need a save soon, or distraction of some sort."

Turning from them, I sighed as I went to plop down on the bed. "Actually, that would have been the one time I didn't want the distraction. I think he was about to confess."

I was immediately flanked on either side by a mew. "You're kidding." Lettuce said, searching my face.

"I'm not. He said he didn't trust his control around me, and... to be completely honest, when he was with me at the store, he kissed me. But I was beginning to think he just wanted any girl."

Pudding started giggling uncontrolably. "So I was right!"

For who knows what time that day, I blushed. "Yeah, but I didn't want you guys to know that yet."

Lettuce nodded understandingly. "I figured that's what happened. Anyways, while we talk you need to be changing. We don't want to leave your lover boy in the bathroom forever!"

Giggling, I silently agreed.

For once I actually have plenty of ideas for a story! You guys inspire me so much! Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, you really make me feel like i can do something right for a change!

Also, I'd like to ask a small favor of you guys as well. Not trying to be boastful or anything, but I have noticed the popularity this story has been getting, and I was thinking of probably putting a 'cleaner' version of this under the TEEN rating. It'd be the same story and everything, in fact most of the chapters going over there exactly the same as they are under this MATURE version, just without anything explicit. Namely the lemon(s) to be coming. (sorry, spoiler!) If I were to clean up this fic, do you guys think I should put it up under the other rating? I've been told so far to go ahead and do so by one fan, but I wanted to get the mass reaction. Please let me know what you think, I'm going to make my decision by the time I update again. Thank you very much everybody!!


	8. Hold Me Tight

Thank you to all of my kind reviewers. I appreciate the kind words you've given me. I'm getting better about my Grandma, but only if I keep my mind busy. I tried to sleep last night and couldn't stop thinking about it, so I wrote another chapter while I tried to exhaust myself into instant sleep. Again, thank you, everybody.

Also, a note to Hcc, my annonymous reviewer, thank you especially. That quote helped me to cheer up a bit. Also, i looked it up for you, if you want to get an account ( a frre one, I don't know how to get the paid one, so why bother) just go to the top right hand corner of the screen when you first get to the fanfiction site. You'll find the link marked 'register' there. If you agree to the guidelines, just click that you do and it will immediately take you to where you can get your pen name and set up a password. After that, I don't remember what happens, but it should be pretty straight forward. So long as you have an email you can get an account. I hope you will get one, as I don't know if its really appropriate to speak through my story when most everyone else just wants to get to the chapter! Lols.

Disclaimer: TMM is not mine. Duh.

Ryou's POV

"Pink? You have a _pink_ suit?" I couldn't believe my eyes. I think I might have completely struck out if Ichigo's really wearing a pink suit, and not the red or black.

She merely giggled at me, smirking. "You didn't honestly expect me to bring out the new one when we haven't even reached the resort, now did you? This is an old suit, meant for the ship."

I sighed in relief. So I still had a chance. Though if these guessing games keep up, I might go crazy before I ever tell her I love her!

Ichigo looked at me, curious if I was all right, before turning away to talk to Lettuce. We were still in our room, grabbing everything else that we might need for the pool. I was honestly glad I'd decided to take an icy shower before I came out, and that it was still affecting my body. Every time she leaned over I enjoyed the view way more than I need to at the moment.

The girls talked amongst themselves when we finally headed off to the pool. There was only one quick stop by Keiichiro and Zakuro's room before we were actually able to ascend to the level where the pool was located. When we arrived, we were surprised to find that Mint was waiting on us.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Lettuce asked her, confused.

Mint stood from her seat in one of the many beach chairs. "I decided joining you guys would be more fun. Zakuro, are you going to swim or sunbathe?" from serious to fan girl. Mint was a sight to behold. She could only ever talk with someone else seriously until she realized her idol was standing a little ways away.

My attention turned back to Ichigo, who seemed to have disappeared. When I located her again, she was at the top of the diving board, and looking down. The five_ meter_ diving board.

Sighing, I went to the edge of the pool. "Are you all right up there?" I shouted to her, hoping that she'd be able to hear me despite the height.

"M-mostly..." my ears had to strain to be able to hear her reply.

"Do you want me to come get you down from there?" I called back.

There was a short yell of "no!" and soon I was catching my breath as she dove into the water, head first. Her hands were held above her head the way professional divers do, but I could tell it wouldn't be any use.

As soon as she splashed into the water I had already jumped from the side of the pool and was swimming to her. From under the water I could see she was dazed. Quickly I grabbed her, and pulled her to me, kicking towards the surface as hard as I could. It all happened within mere moments of each other, and Ichigo coughed out water as soon as her head reached the air above.

Slowly, her coughing died down, and I held her closer to my body again, gently using my arm to pull us through the water to the side of the pool while my legs continued to keep us above the surface.

"Dummy," I told her, "you should have let me come get you."

She had turned in my arms to hide her face in my chest, her arms wrapped tightly around me. "I wanted to do it. I just wasn't expecting it to seem so scary to jump into he water."

"So you jump in head first? Should have went with your feet, silly." We reached the pool edge, and were soon surrounded by the rest of the mews and Keiichiro.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Pudding asked, worry sketched across her normally chipper face.

The girl in my arms nodded, but didn't release her hold on me. "I'm all right, but will on of you girls do me a favor?"

Zakuro knelt down next to her. "Your top fell off?"

I could feel both of our faces heating up. "Yes."

Now that she was mentioning it, I could feel each of her breasts squashed comfortably against me, and I did my best to keep it from my mind. It was a tough battle, and I was severely hoping that someone found her suit top soon, before Ichigo noticed something that I didn't want her to notice.

Ichigo's POV

If I could go any redder, I didn't think it was possible. While the girls searched around for my swim suit top i kept myself plastered to Ryou. It meant more embarrassment probably than just putting a towel on, but the naughty side of me was enjoying the feeling too much.

Ryou couldn't look me in the eyes when he realized what was happening, not that e could see my eyes anyway when I kept my face buried into his chest. Instead he occupied his eyes with searching the clouds for something.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

From my snuggled position I could feel him shake his head, still not looking down. 'D-don't be. It was an accident."

"But you're having to hold me until the others find my suit."

To my surprise he lifted my face up to meet his, looking down for the first time. His hand stayed on my chin as he spoke. "If I honestly minded I would have let you stay in the water to search on your own. I like holding you, shirt or no shirt."

I was wrong. I could go redder.

"Anyway, from the commotion on the other side of the pool, I'd say they found it." and sure enoughpudding came speeding through the water, my top in her hand. She looked thrilled, and happily handed it over to me, still beaming uncontrolably. With difficulty, I managed to pull the thing over my head with Ryou holding me tightly to him, so as to not have me flash the crowd. His head stayed looking towards the Heavens, and only when he felt me pull the material over the peaks of my breasts did he allow himself to look back down.

With a slight smile, he let me go, and both of us climbed out of the water.

"Thank you, Pudding. And you, too, Ryou."

Both just nodded at me, and didn't say another word. It was unusual for Pudding to be so silent, but when I thought about it, I realized she probably didn't trust erself not to blow my secret.

_Flashback_

"_Now, you guys," Ichigo whispered, as she went to knock on the bathroom door, "not a word about what we were talking about."_

_Pudding looked up. "Why not?"_

_Lettuce smiled. "She doesn't want Ryou to know she loves him just yet. She wants to find out for certain that he wants her first."_

_with a smile, I nodded at her. "Yeah. The last time I said it first turned out to be a mistake, so I'm hoping this time it works out all right. I want to spend the rest of my life with Ryou, or so thats what my heart is telling me. It might be early, but I really do love him. It doesn't matter that he wasn't the Blue Knight in actuality, to me he always will be. My Blue Knight..." and with that said she knocked, allowing Ryou to join them in the room._

_End Flashback_

A whistle blew, and we were soon listening to the captain of the voyage over the intercom, announcing that we would be leaving shore in five minutes. It seems we had taken a very long time to leave the rooms, and even longer to find my swimsuit top after the little disaster with my jumping off the diving board.

Slowly, we made our way to the railing of the ship, the whole group of us. Mint stayed latched to Zakuro's right arm as Keiichiro held her left hand as they walked ahead of Ryou and me. In the sunlight I saw the unmistakable glisten of an engagement ring on Zakuro's ring finger. Silently, I touched Ryou shoulder, a finger to my lips, and pointed at Zakuro's and Keiichiro's entwined hands. When he saw it, he smiled back at me, and silently took my hand.

Neither of us said anything, but as we reached the railing we stayed that way, with our hands interlocked, watching the shore slowly drift away from sight.

What do you guys think? I'm hoping the next chapter will be well liked, because I'm thinking of putting the first bit of true romance between our favored duo in it. Please let me know what you thought, you guys are really helping to keep me going right now, and I thank you guys for it from the bottom of my heart for all of the support.


	9. Possessive

Sorry everyone, I've been busy. Technically i should be in bed right now, but I want to do a little of writing for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm honestly not so certain about it myself. And for those concerned about me, thank you again for the sympathy over my grandmother. I am getting better, but for other reasons am so much worse now. I will be fine though, so lets just pray that for once I have read human nature correctly, all right?

Disclaimer: TMM is not mine. If it was it would be so much better than this.

Dinner was a sight to behold. Everywhere were men and women dressed in elegant evening gowns and bright cocktail dresses. Even though the dance was not for a few hours after dinner, it seemed everyone was eagerly awaiting it. My own gown of a crimson red barely seemed to be proper, with the low neck and back, single spaghetti strap over my left shoulder, and slit from the right thigh to the skin tight fabric grazing the floor.

The other mews seemed to fit in a lot more easily that I did, what with their own beautiful ensembles. Zakuro wore a strapless purple gown that clung to her curves and sparkled all the way to the floor. Young Pudding had on a bright yellow prom dress. A simple yet elegant green dress went from small poofy sleeves to just above Lettuce's knees. Mint seemed to fit in perfectly with the sea, what with her navy blue party dress. It was knee length in front but went to the ground in the back, and had a low neck line, with straps that tied at the edge of the shoulders. My dress may have fit in quite well with the others, but I was certain everyone could tell that this was not my normal attire.

The men in our group were both dashing in their white tuxedos, and to my surprise each wore a rose in their lapels, Keiichiro a light purple color, and Ryou... he wore a blood red rose. I don't think he meant to match my dress on purpose, but as soon as he joined our group in the main dining hall several women all around us began to whisper and some to point at him and myself. The gossiping was soon increased when it became apparent he wasn't going to leave my side by sitting next to me as we ate.

The Mews and Keiichiro talked lightly amongst themselves as Ryou and I spoke to each other. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

I could do nothing but blush, and lightly return that he was very handsome himself.

"People are staring," he tried.

I just nodded, and answered "they're staring at you. You've made half the room fall in love with you just by stepping in it."

Lightly, he shook his head. "It's not the women staring anymore. Its all of the random guys here, and their eyes aren't exactly meeting yours, you know."

Among the crowded room were very few men who weren't accompanied by a date. Several of them were indeed looking at our table, but it seemed to me they were more staring at Zakuro and Lettuce than at myself.

"You're dreaming," I told him, and his answer was cut off as the salads arrived. The waiters and waitresses were all a sight to behold themselves. All were dressed in formal tuxedos of the normal black, and carried the silver trays on one hand as the other sported a simple white towel. It looked so easy and graceful watching them seemingly dance between the tables as they whisked the food down in front of its consumer.

To top it off a stage in front of our table drew back its curtains and revealed a small orchestra, with maybe only a dozen musicians. They began to play light hearted tunes for their patronage's enjoyment while we ate our food, awaiting the three courses to follow.

There seemed to be only enough time to finish the plate before they were quickly replaced by a small bowl of soup, and shortly there after the main dish. Speech forgotten, Ryou and I remained silent through the duration.

Dinner was a task in itself to finish. With a very well portioned steak, full potato, and side of corn it was a small mountain of food. "Ryou," I whispered, uncertain as to whether or not it was proper to talk, "is every meal going to be this rich?"

He shook his head. "Nahh, just the formal ones. If you can't eat it all, don't bother. The cooks won't take offense."

"Are you sure? It's not rude?"

He grinned. "Look at the plates of half the women in this room. Most of them will eat maybe two bites of each thing, and throw in the towel. On nights when formal wear is intended its rare for the women to actually eat enough to sustain themselves. Most are too worried that they'll make their stomachs poof out in their dresses and look unattractive."

I felt my cheeks go pink. My plates had been all but licked clean. When he wasn't watching I looked down at my own belly, but was pleased to find it didn't look any bigger. Unfortunately Ryou had turned back to me before my eyes had lifted. His grin shouldn't have fit his face.

"Self conscious much?"

Thankfully the food once again saved me from having to respond. Unfortunately the food in question was the dessert course. It took a lot of self control to purposefully eat the dessert despite Ryou's smug smirk. Ignoring the flames in my face I took a large, purposeful bite of the pie and let him watch it disappear into my mouth. While I chewed I turned to him, and tried to give him a satisfied smile, but found his gaze continued on my lips before they slowly returned to mine. The stare remained until I was unable to hold it any more without gazing at his own mouth.

The rest of the meal was finished in silence. As soon as was acceptable I escaped to the ladies room to 'powder my nose.' The water couldn't be cold enough to calm my embarrassment. For two minutes I just stared into the mirror, waiting for my skin to return to their normal color.

As I left the room I found it to have been a waste of time. Ryou was waiting for me. It was half past six, and there was another hour and a half until the dance. How long would I be able to last before I cracked?

Ryou's POV

Ichigo took a long time coming out of the ladies room, and I was certain it was because of me. When she did come out I smiled gently, teasing aside. "Shall we go back to the room? We can freshen up before the dance tonight and relax for a bit."

She nodded, and allowed me to lead her back through the corridors to our room. Once inside she merely went to the bed and laid down. "That was still too much food for one meal." she commented.

"Maybe for you self conscious ladies. I don't really understand why you'd starve yourselves just for the sake of fashion anyway. You don't need to. I didn't see a single girl there who had to worry about their appearances." I sat down by her on the bed, knowing there was a soft look in my eyes.

She didn't answer, and instead I found her own eyes shut, her breathing a gentle rhythm. How the girl fell into these cat naps I might never know, but instead of awakening her I let my gaze trail, knowing it to be the wrong thing to do. Her chest seemed strained in the dress, and remembering the feel oh her breasts on my naked chest flooded my being. Groaning, I lay down on the bed beside her.

With a light touch my fingers trailed down her cheek, the tips striving to remember the feel of her skin. "You drive me wild, Ichigo." I whispered to her unconscious form. Her face cuddled to my hand as she continued to sleep.

"It's beautiful in here!" Ichigo exclaimed as we walked through the doors to the dining hall again. I'd woken her up just a little bit before it was time for the dance to start, so that she could freshen up in whatever ways she needed to. When she came out she had applied a small amount of makeup, her lips a shade darker than normal. It only enhanced her beauty though it seemed pointless to do the near impossible. As the way a gentleman should, I led her through the doors to the middle of the dance floor, where several other couples were waiting around the edges.

She released my arm when we stopped, and turned to me. With a gentle bow, I extended my hand. "May I have this dance?" I asked, sounding cliched.

Before her soft skin connected with mine again, she smiled to me, "With pleasure." Slowly we stepped up to each other, my hand wrapping itself around her waist, the other still connected to hers. Her body fit against mine as though it was meant to mold itself to my form. The music started, and we stepped off. After a couple of moments the other couples around us danced as well.

"Why did they wait?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Customary," I replied, they do every time I take a cruise on this ship with passengers. I don't know how, but they always know who I am and allow me the first dance for the night. Usually I just dance with some random girl and leave the party after everyone else is occupied. I've never really cared for anyone before, and saw no reason to stay longer than necessary."

She stopped moving. "Before? What about now?"

Oops. Oh well, if she's going to find out soon anyway, may as well just spit it out. "I d-"

"Excuse me sir, but are you really the owner of this liner?" an aging man was staring at me with an incredulous look upon his face.

I kept my grip on Ichigo's waist, but released her hand. "Yes, I am. Is there a problem, sir?"

He smiled. "No problem at all. I was merely wondering how you can afford to maintain it. Its in wonderful condition, the service is extraordinary, and the tickets were very reasonable in price. There's no way I can see that you are not taking a loss in some way by running it the way you do. Why, with a few tweaks here and there you could be bringing in tons of revenue easily..."

There was a tug on my arm as the man droned on and on. Ichigo pulled herself from my grasp. "I'll get some punch," she whispered, and left me by myself to deal with the man who didn't know he was wasting his time.

For a few more minutes I allowed him to continue his speech, glancing at Ichigo every few seconds. She did indeed head to the punch bowl, and I watched as she poured two glasses. She downed one of them immediately and refilled it. When another guy approached her, I knew I needed to step in.

I turned to the man who was still blabbering away about how I should raise the prices. "Excuse me sir, but while I understand all of the changes you are suggesting, I assure you this cruise ship brings no loss to myself or the memories of my family. It is because everything is as they are that it is so successful. Now if you'll excuse me, my date is in need of help." without another word I turned and went to the punch table, where Ichigo was indeed growing flustered.

" ... not going to mind. I just wanted a single dance, that's all. Is that really such a bad thing?" The guy bugging her was a brown haired boy roughly my age wearing a formal suit minus the jacket. What little of my senses that I retained from my own cat genes picked up the alcohol on his breath before I even reached him. With a rough shove I pushed past him, pretending he wasn't there. Before Ichigo could say anything I pulled her lips to mine in a possessive kiss. She replied instantly despite shock and was slightly dazed when I pulled away.

"Was I gone long, babe? Did you get the drink you wanted?" her mind was in shock, and so was her body by the way she allowed her weight to be supported by my grip on her waist.

"Y-yes..." she breathed.

I turned her in my arms, cradling my lips against the base of her neck, my hands rubbing along her stomach and just under her breasts. Pretending to notice the guy who had been hitting on her, I looked up. "Can I help you?" Malice was laced into my words, and despite his slightly intoxicated state, he picked up on it easily.

"Uh, bathroom was that way, you said? Thank you miss!" he hurried away and didn't glance back.

By this time Ichigo had regained her senses, and stiffened slightly in my arms. I pulled my lips from her throat and stood, my grip now resting on the side of her hips, holding her to me. "What was all that for?" she asked, slightly flushing.

I shrugged. "It's the fastest way to get rid of guys like that. Show them you're possessive and they back down, most of the time."

She turned herself in my arms, and my hands now rested on the small of her back. "And you know this... how?"

"Instinct... maybe..." her mouth was leaning towards me, lips slightly open.

She smiled. "Instinct, huh... are you sure?" I couldn't see her eyes. Mine were too busy watching as we both leaned in closer to the other, the rest of the room forgotten. Our lips were almost one when the lights went out. It was only for a second, but immediately after the captains voice was heard over the intercom.

"All passengers are asked to return to their cabin's immediately. We have passed into a flash storm and for the safety of everyone on board we ask that you do not delay. Windows have already been shut in every room, and we also ask that you do not reopen them until told otherwise. This is merely precautionary, and for your safety, please do as requested. I repeat, this is precautionary, but everyone please return to your rooms. Thank you."

Confusion swept through the room, and to my dismay I did not see a single person move towards the exit other than the mew mews. Keiichiro and Zakuro were no where to be seen. Instead, some people just started to dance again.

Sighing, I pulled Ichigo to the door. Hopefully some would follow our example. If not, well, the captain would speak again in a moment.

It didn't take long to reach the room, and soon Ichigo was shut up in the bathroom changing out of her dress and into some pajamas.

I stayed in the room and went to the shut window. The glass was thick, and severely strong. It could hold up to bullets, so a simple storm should be no danger. Outside I could see the beginnings of a major thunderstorm, but didn't let it bother me. Instead I removed everything I was wearing besides my pants, waiting on the goddess inside.

Not exactly where I was hoping to end, but I didn't want this chapter to get any longer. I have started working on the next one at least, though, so yays for that! Thanks for all the support, I hope you shall continue to do so in the future!


	10. Storming Emotions

Hey again, everybody. Tomorrow will be the day of truth and a possible end to my insanity, or beginning of it, I'm not so certain. Hope you guys like!

Oh, and Hcc, that email you gave me didn't seem to work. It didn't let me send when I tried. I'm all right though, just so you know.

Disclaimer: TMM is not mine, look at the disclaimers of every other chapter I have posted. It should be obvious by now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo's POV

Right as soon as we made it back to the room I went directly to the bathroom to change out of my dress. The lowness of the neck was making me more self conscious than I liked being, and the feeling of no underpants didn't help the effect. I had removed them before the dance when I realized the lines showed at dinner. My night apparel, would be embarrassing enough anyway, now that Ryou was to be my room mate. With an even lower neckline on the spaghetti strap shirt that allowed no bra, and short shorts, modesty would be something I didn't have.

I washed the make up off my face carefully, and studied my reflection in the mirror. Something about me had attracted that creep at the party, and it might have been the same thing that allowed Ryou to kiss me.

Nothing just stuck out to me, so I gave up searching. Instead I prepared myself for embarrassment when Ryou would see my clothing, not expecting the sight of him without a shirt to be there waiting for me stretched out upon the bed.

I don't know which of us was redder in the face, and instead of finding out, I turned to wall, trying to calm myself. So he was shirtless. He was shirtless at the pool too...

Oh, wait. So was I. Ice would melt on my cheeks right now.

I could feel him moving behind me, coming close to where I stood. He didn't move after he was standing directly behind me. I turned to face him, just as a roar of thunder sounded, surprising me. The next thing I knew I was clutching him for dear life as the after waves rode throughout the room.

We didn't utter another word, instead, when it had calmed down more, Ryou led me to the bed. With gentle hands he picked me up and lay me down, crawling in beside me. He stayed propped up on his elbow next to me, a calm expression in his eyes. The storm grew louder outside but it seemed to be silent in the room. With the softest of caresses he stroked my cheek, his face looming ever so close to my own. I could feel his breath on my neck, his hand still on my face, and then for the briefest of moments, his lips upon my own. He pulled back before I could respond, and smiled.

The corners of my lips curled up in a smile of its own, before I leaned back towards him, our mouths molding themselves together easily, gently trying to lead each other in a simple dance. Soon I gave up fighting with his mouth and let him take control, his tongue tracing my lips. I opened and the battle was on again, as I felt not only his possessive mouth but the eagerness of his hands as well. Ryou had crawled on top of me, his hands begging for permission to explore. He contented himself with rubbing my stomach under my shirt before my own hands urged him higher.

Why I did all this I didn't know. If it was merely because I loved him, I felt it to be the wrong thing to do. If it was the pent up lust, even more so I would be confused. All that could be true though, was when I woke up the next morning I felt lighter than I had ever been, and happy for what might have been the first time in years.

I sighed, stretching. My shirt was falling off my shoulder, and my shorts felt like they had risen to my belly button. Ryou was sleeping soundly beside me, one hand across my lap. Nothing major had happened last night, but for the first time I felt like I was right that he loved me. I smiled, and kissed his soft lips, stirring him slightly from his slumber. We had kissed so many times, and he'd let his hands learn most everything my body had to offer. We might have gone farther, but the storm scared me out of it. Instead he'd ended up holding me to him all night, in a sign of comfort.

We slept peacefully, for the remainder of the night.

After a few more soft kisses Ryou began to respond, his mouth moving against mine in the same possessive way he'd done last night. I never noticed when his hand had snuck up behind my head, pinning us together. We might have even stayed glued like that if it weren't for the sudden knocking on the door.

Groaning, Ryou released me and stood up, heading for the bathroom. I went to open the door, understanding how bad it'd look if Ryou opened the door wearing only the pants he'd worn last night.

Lettuce stood outside, once again wearing just a swim suit. "Wanna come swim with me? The others are already there."

I yawned in answer. "Yeah... give us a few minutes, though, ok? We just got up."

She looked at me, a knowing expression in her eyes as she looked me over. "So I can see. But just how much sleep did you two actually get last night? Looks like you were busy."

"Why do you say that?"

She grinned. "Look in the mirror. I told you he liked you!" without another word, she turned and headed for the upper decks, where the swimming pools would be waiting.

Returnng to the room, I found the mirror in my purse. She was right! Ryou had been busy marking me... every where! My swim suits could never cover all of this up. If Ryou wanted to hide what we did, he certainly didn't make it easy to do so.

Swimming would be interesting. _Very_ interesting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry, not the best place, but at least you have an update. Also, what I put at the beginning of the chapter was from a few days ago. In honesty, the day I was awaiting has come and gone, and I wish it had never come at all. I might have been able to keep on pretending that someone might actually be in love with me for just a few days more, and now my heart's just broken once again.


	11. Swimming Ectasy

Hey again, everybody. It's official. The guy I like and my friend have gotten together. Oh well, here's another chapter for y'all anyway. Let's have at least one romance turn out good.

Oh, and Hcc, he wasn't my boyfriend. He's just they guy I almost completely fell in love with. This isn't the first time this has happened, either. And I don't know if this one was harder than the first time or not, but yeah, I'm a pain magnet. Or so it would certainly seem.

- - - - -

And to top it off, more has happened since then, along the guy lines, in such a way as to mean I've been reunited with my first ex who I never fell out of love with (we were together for five years and has been one of my closest friends for almost ten), cnfessed to him, and found out he's practically engaged. But that's all well and good, because I'm happy for him. As much as I may have loved him, and however much he may have loved me, the amount of devotion he has to his fiance just tells me I lost as soon as he met her. So I'm fine with it. By the way, I had the above written for quite the long time. This bit here is the latest. Anyways, on to the story!!

Disclaimer: TMM is not mine, nor shall it ever be. If it did, I wouldn't be having such crappy relationship problems, I don't think.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The only way I could even slightly cover half of the many hickeys was by wearing a t-shirt over my swim suit. It was a little large, so it hung just below my rump, my suit hidden unti the shirt got wet.

Lettuce couldn't help but giggle as I walked by, and even Ryou had a hard time keeping his composure. I did my best to ignore both of them, walking right by and heading for the water, my cheeks a tell tale pink.

With a quick jump, I dived down into the deeper end of the pool, allowing a small splash to follow my departure. The pool was deeper than I had expected, and joyously beneath the surface I spun around, pretending to be doing major flips. A gentle tug on my arm told me to come back up to the surface however, and with a bit of disappointment, I did, resurfacing to the bemused smile of a certain Ryou.

"Aren't cat's afraid of water?" he whispered, toying with my hair. We both clung to the side of the pool so as to stay afloat.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Not this one. This kitty likes playing around..." No one but him would hopefully catch the innuendo.

Unfortunately, I had not thought ahead enough to consider I may not want to give such hints to him. With a sly smile, I caught the twinkle in his eyes. "Is that so..." he asked it in such a low and husky voice, I knew he was thinking about last night.

With an eep, I made a speedy getaway beneath the surface of the water. Though I could not see well enough beneath the surface t be sure, I knew he had followed me. For as long as I could hold my breath and stay below te surface, I swam around in circles knowing only by my instincts that he was chasng ,e. When i surfaced, he did, and he would make a grab for me, though I would continually dart below the surface just before he caught me.

Our game went on for quite the while, until we both climbed to the edge of the pool, exhausted and out of breath. Through our gasps we would laugh, and when we drew in more air it was like we could taste the other again.

A shriek pierced the air just as we were beginning to calm down, alerting us to our surroundings once again. Looking up, someone I had never expected to see was floating right above us, with the same twisted grin I remebered in my dreams.

"Kish."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh, man this is so stinkin' short!! But honestly I don't even know what to write right now. My mind has too much to think about right now, and it doesn't even have to do with guys right now! Uggh, but that's something I just can't explain. Oh well. Everything will be better eventually. For now, here's to hope! Like hope my writer's block goes away and that I get more time to write!! I'm sorry you guys!!


	12. Promises to the Enemy

You guys are definitely going to get sick of me and my boysickness. Then again, if you look at the dates between updates, you'll notice that a lot of time has passed since my last failure. So much so that I have been engaged for five months now to a man I've been seeing a total of six months. Unfortunately my luck has yet to change. I doubt we'll last much longer and i don't kow what I'm going to o with out him, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Eventually things shall get straightened out.

AN: yeah, that was six months ago. I was right. We didn't last. As far as this chapter is concerned, it probably won't make much sense, it's pretty sloppy, but I want to write something. I'm hoping to draw things together in future chapters, but for right ow, I'm sorry, it'll be a little confusing.

Disclaimer: TMM is not mine. If it was, I'd know what it meant to actually have someone cherish me, and not just use me.

"Kish." The same alien who had been our constant nightmare years previous was currently flying right above us, his eyes all but friendly. The years had definitely aged him, and his once boyish features were now smooth with maturity. His eyes held nothing but hatred, and they were pointed straight at me.

"I see you remember me, kitten." he muttered. His voice had deepened, but it still held the familiar tones of Kish. "Too bad. I almost wish you'd forget about me. Seems you've forgotten all about poor Masaya."

His hand shot down into the water, grabbing my arm and pulling me up into the air with him. Ryou did his best to pull me back down but Kish was too fast for us. He rose higher and higher into the air and everyone below us seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. I knew they couldn't hear us anymore.

The hatred he felt for me was obvious in his eyes, but for the first time pain could be seen as well. "I decided I could give up on you if you were truly so set on him, Ichigo. I never would have tried to if I knew you'd change your mind so easily."

"You're wrong Kish! I never really loved Masaya! It was the Mew aqua, but I didn't discover that until after he died. I couldn't figure it out until he died and the mew aqua was released."

His grip tightened. "Then who did you love? It was obviously not me... why couldn't it have been me? Ichigo... why... I went through Hell for you..."

"But why me Kish? I never asked for it. What would cause you to suffer so much for me..."

Kish's grip on me slackened just a bit, and I slipped a little bit. He seemed to hurt so much right now that I didn't know what to do. I knew below me Ryou and the others were worried about me but there wasn't much I could do. All I could think of was to try and appease him, but he didn't really make much sense.

"Because..." he whispered, eyes glistening with the emotions surging through him, "you are the exact ideal I have always wanted in a woman! Strong, beautiful, and with heart. You have never given up on your beliefs and fought to protect them. I wanted a woman who could match me, so that when I returned home She and I could help lead our people back to the peace we used to know. I fell in love with you because you were just such a woman, and for a while I thought my dreams would actually come true."

"But what about the mew aqua you took back home? Didn't it help?"

He shook his head. "Only for a little while. True its not as bad as it was, but the new hope seemed to only inspire a surge of urgency to use it all up before it too faded like the last of the leaves on a dying tree. We are only back to the same ruin we were before."

I didn't know what to say. If the Mew aqua didn't work, then I don't know what could. Very slowly we were sinking back towards the ground. I could roughly see the outline of Ryou's golden hair against the smooth wood of the ship's deck. Kish's emotions were affecting his ability to fly.

"Kish, I don't know how I can help, but if there is anything I want you to tell me. I'll do everything that I can."

His eyes bored into mine. "How do I know your convictions on this aren't going to be as flimsy as your 'love' for Masaya? I didn't come back to get some half-assed help. I came because I might have found the solution."

I could see the distrust clearly on his face. "Kish I promise you I want to help. None of us Mew Mews ever hated you or the other two aliens. We've wished we could have been friends, but you kept attacking us and made it difficult. We had a job to do, protecting our planet. If we can help to save yours, we are all willing to do whatever it takes."

He didn't say another word, but slowly lowered us back down to the ship deck. Everyone on board was staring at me and him in incredulty, wondering what on earth was going on. "I will hold you to that promise." Kish zoomed back into the air without another look.

Without another word Ryou took my hand and led me away from the staring faces and back towards the ships decks below.

He didn't say anything, merely led the way back to our room. Once inside, he locked the door behind us, and pulled me close to his body. A tremor ran through him.

He'd been worried.

Slowly I lifted my own arms up to hold him back. I didn't know what else to do.

The simple touch seemed to be exactly what he needed. His shoulders loosened and the tight grip slowly released. His eyes met mine.

I didn't know what to say to that, and he didn't speak anymore either. Instead we just sat there like that for the longest time, and it wasn't until Zakuro knocked on the door awhile later that we got up, and separated to get changed for dinner.

Not much of a chapter. Pretty sloppy, but hey, its a chapter. Enjoy!


	13. Dangerous Love

Yup, another one. Needed to start a new chapter, I think, even though the last one was pretty short. Without further ado, here goes!

Disclaimer: TMM is not mine. If my life could be in any way compared to TMM at least in one of them the main characters have a chance at being happy.

Disclaimer WARNING: For those of you who don't like lemons or limes, well now is the time to stop reading this story. Remember this is a mature story, and now is when I live up to that rating. You have been warned.

Ryou's POV

My heart nearly stopped beating when I watched Ichigo be taken up into the sky by Kish. He just came out of no where and took her. When I watched her slip it did stop.

It wasn't until I watched her slowly being brought to the ground that it began to beat again.

It wasn't for very long that he kept her up there. A couple minutes at most. As soon as she touched back to the ground he let her go, and with an intense glare he muttered "I will hold you to that promise" before flying away just as suddenly as he had come.

As soon as she was back on the ground I took her hand and silently led her away from the staring faces, taking her back to our room. Once inside I locked the door and just reached out for her, unable to shake the need of holding her as close to me as I could possibly bring her. She didn't say anything but held me back, and slowly I was able to calm down my racing heart. When I could, I relaxed my grip on her and looked her in the eyes.

"What happened up there, Ichigo? I saw him take you up so high... and you slipped some. I thought you were going to fall... I wasn't able to protect you from him..." I let my head drop down onto her shoulder.

"We talked. He told me why he loved me, and that he doesn't think I'm the same person he envisioned me to be. I lost his trust and I didn't even know I had it. I think he came to ask us for help, It wasn't a hostile visit at all. It was scary, but he wasn't going to hurt me, I don't think."

I couldn't help but snort against her skin, and with a buckle of my knees I dropped to the ground, bringing Ichigo down with me. She landed on top of me, her legs straddling either side of me, and I let my face be buried into her chest.

"Wasn't going to hurt you... I might have believed that if my heart hadn't stopped when I thought he was going to drop you." I muttered. I knew she heard me, but she didn't respond. Instead she just held me back until Zakuro knocked on the door awhile later, letting us know it was almost time for dinner. Still with out speaking, we both stood and separated, her going to the bathroom and me to the balcony as we got ready for dinner. I would shower after she finished. Until then I used the time to look out at the sky, and tried to calm my racing heart.

I'm powerless against the sky.

Ichigo's POV

The water on my skin was a welcome relief to the cold I hadn't noticed until Ryou and I stood up. I hadn't noticed how chilled my skin was until his warmth had left it, but standing in my still damp t-shirt and suit had left me suddenly shivering.

I didn't stay under the water for very long, knowing Ryou was probably just as cold as I had been. When I came out I found him standing on the balcony just staring up at the sky. His ears perked up a bit when he heard me open the door, and he turned and looked at me, his blue eyes boring deep into mine. Without breaking the eye contact he came up to me, and with a soft caress he placed his hand upon my cheek, his thumb running over my lips. For a moment, he leaned down to me, his mouth hovering a hairs width away from my own before he straightened and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door after himself quickly.

What was that about?

Dinner this evening was no where near as elaborate as it had been the night before, and while formal wear wasn't the requirement for tonight, I saw many guests had put some on anyway, and my simple sun dress seemed even more out of place now. When I guessed Ryou about it, he just shrugged and said that some of the patrons had asked to have another ball in lieu of the previously canceled one. When he asked if I wanted to attend the little make shift dance too, I declined, wanting instead to spend the rest of the evening in the room away from prying eyes. Everywhere I went more of the guests were busy staring after me, some pointing and I heard some comments about the 'Alien' incident earlier.

I don't want to hear about that all night. I already told the girls about it and they agreed with me that if we are able to help, they want to as well. Lettuce's face lit up when I mentioned that we could be needed, and I knew she was thinking about Pai, and for her sake I hope he came back, too. And Pudding would love to see Tart again too, I'm sure.

My wish was granted when the last dessert plate was cleared and everyone stood up. Zakuro and Keiichiro were heading to the dance, and the others said they wanted to explore the ship. Ryou didn't say where he was going, but he had already left before anyone announced their plans, leaving before dessert had even been served.

The room was empty when I got back, and not knowing what else to do, I went into the bathroom and began filling the large tub with steaming hot water and one of the vanilla bubble baths I found under the sink. I had been soaking for thirty minutes when the bedroom door was heard opening and closing.

Thinking I had been in there long enough, I decided to rinse off and head back into the bedroom. When I opened the door I found Ryou had already gotten into bed, the lights off. He was facing the opposite wall.

Uncertainly I climbed into the bed beside him, turning to my own wall. I had only just settled when he pulled me close to him beneath the covers, his face nuzzling my hair.

"You smell good..." he commented.

I smiled. "I helped myself to the bubble bath beneath the sink. I thought you were asleep."

He shook his head. "I was trying to relax."

I snuggled into his embrace, holding him, too. I didn't know how else to help.

We stayed like that for a little while, and again I thought he had fallen asleep, but as I had begun to drift off he whispered to me. "I thought I was going to lose you earlier. I have never felt so completely powerless."

The admission took me by surprise. "Kish wouldn't have let me fall."

"Neither would the Blue Knight. But I... I can't fly. I could do nothing to help you if I wanted to."

So that was still bothering him then. Softly I pulled away from his embrace and sat up to where I could kiss his forehead. My shirt was somewhat caught underneath him, and I felt the fabric slip down past my right breast. If it had been light in the room, I'm sure he could have seen, but it was pitch black and I decided not to worry about it.

I caressed his cheek as I kissed his face, softly sliding my lips from his forehead to each of his eye lids and over his cheeks. His own hand softly covered mine and he pulled it down to his lips, gently placing butterfly kisses over my knuckles.

With a soft tug, he pulled me on top of him, his lips finding mine and claiming them passionately. Once again I felt my naked breast on his bare chest, noticing now that he had changed into a pair of pajama pants, but left the shirt off. He could feel skin just as well as I could feel his, and arousal caused my nipples to harden against him, further accentuating that they were there and ready for him.

Ryou nibbled at my bottom lip, tugging it slightly with his teeth. His hands had gone down to resting on my hips, fingers splayed out along my backside, and his thumbs rubbing at the sensitive skin of my hip bone. His actions were causing me to grind against him ever so slightly, and I could feel his own arousal building beneath me.

His lips left mine and traveled to my ear, gently nibbling and kneading the sensitive lobe before traveling down along my chin and throat. His fingers slid up my sides as he came down, sliding easily beneath the shirt. They stroked up and down my sides, only his thumbs daring to glide over the sides of my breast. Softly They slid down again, and when they came up again I felt my shirt bunched into his grip, and as he brought his hands back up he brought the fabric over my head and threw it across the bed.

In the darkness I could feel his eyes on mine, waiting for me to protest. Instead I leaned down and kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pushing our bodies together.

He groaned in response and flipped us over, resting his weight on his elbows as he kissed down my lips to the center of my chest, slowly tracing his hands up from my belly to cradling both breasts, teasing the tight nipples. A tingling began in my middle and seemed to stretch out to my toes and back up through my fingertips. The sensation was just this side of overwhelming, and when he began to replace one hand with his mouth, I couldn't stifle the moan. Last night he had touched me with his hands and sucked on my shoulders and neck. This was a new sensation that I instantly liked more.

His tongue circled my nipple easily, and with his teeth he gently nibbled the point to where it continued to tingle long after his mouth had turned to the matching peak. His hips softly rocked up and down beneath me, grinding himself into my core. I could feel a definite dampness growing between my legs and an uncomfortable longing building higher within me. Moaning, I started grinding against him too, slipping my hands up and down his chest, and lightly playing with his own nipples.

With each little touch I gave him Ryou would moan quietly into my skin. When I got brave and let my finders trail down the front of his pants, he groaned louder before catching my hand and placing it back on his shoulder. He leaned up and captured my mouth with his, keeping one hand behind my head, and the other on my rump, each pulling me hard against him.

He was so hard next to my center, and my need was building. I started begging.

"Please... Ryou, I need you..."

He shook his head against me. "I won't take that from you just yet."

"I don't care..." I moaned, reaching down the front of him again, "I need you. Please Ryou..."

Ryou shifted to where he grabbed both my hands and held both in one of his over my head. "Ichigo... I won't let you suffer, but I won't take that from you just yet. Do you trust me?"

It seemed such a strange question at the time, but I nodded, unable to do anything but answer him with a voice.

With a soft touch he kissed my lips in response, and trailed his lips down the center of my throat, across both peaks of my nipples, and down to my belly button. He brought his hands down a similar path before going to each side of my hips, and sliding my pants down, taking them and flinging them to where I was sure my shirt must have gone.

His lips continued down, and I realized then why he asked me to trust him. Feeling his breath on my most sensitive area, my secret area, my body was suddenly self conscious, and I could feel his eyes boring into mine. With a hand on either side of my hips, slowly he brought his tongue out, and licked the top bit of skin, just over the edge of my bottom lips.

A shudder ran through me. "Ryou..." I moaned.

Without answering he just licked again, this time going down the lip edges, before he pushed his mouth into the opening, his tongue flicking at the little bud he found there.

If it weren't for his hands keeping hold of my hips I would have bucked him very hard in the face. Digging deeper he ran his tongue all along my inner area, grazing his teeth on the bud of my desire and I realized why it was so nicknamed. I could feel that unusual sensation building even deeper within me and it seemed almost to the point that I would burst, and I softly began to whine at him to both stop and to never do so. My breath was catching, and each time he flicked that nub again a lurch would give in me and I began to need even more. When that knot suddenly broke within me I screamed out his name, feeling my body rock with the aftermath of my first orgasm. Even though I hadn't done anything I felt out of breath and completely exhausted, and lay panting for a good few minutes, my eyes locked on Ryou's. He had sat up some, pulling himself to where he rested his arms over my belly and was resting his chin just below his hands, leaving his lips hidden from my view.

When my breathing returned to normal he sat up, smirking at me. "Glad you liked it." He stood up and I could see he was just as hard as I had felt him to be. His pants front was strained, and I realized just what might have happened. Softly he kissed my forehead before heading to the bathroom.

"Ryou?" I asked, questioningly.

He turned and looked at me, a sad smile playing on his lips. "I just took advantage of you Ichigo. I can't take away everything from you. I'm sorry."

The door shut behind him, and I heard the lock click into place.

Ryou's POV

If it hadn't been for my hands holding her down Ichio almost bucked up so hard against me she might have bruised my chin. Instead I dug deeper into her, relishing in tasting this part of her. It was wrong, definitely, for me to be doing this, but I owe her release if nothing else for letting my desire get so far out of control.

She would moan out my name and I would lick deeper, grazing my teeth against the little nub I found between her lips, and knew from each new buck of her hips that it was where she liked it the most. When I felt her body jolt the last time my mouth filled with her sweet juices, and her breathing became harder as her body rode out the orgasm.

Enjoying the sight of her perky breasts bobbing as she breathed harshly I crossed my hands over her belly and looked up at her until she was breathing normally again. This woman was so beautiful, and I don't deserve her. I should never have done what I just did, but now that I had I didn't regret it. Unfortunately my own body was aching in a way I had to end soon, so I stood up, and knew that for the first time she was seeing just what she did to me, even though I remained fully clothed, and she, well, I loved the sight of her staring at me, completely naked on my large bed. I always want to see that sight, but its not something I should yearn for. Not just yet.

I started heading toward the bathroom. "Ryou?" she asked me questioningly. Her large red orbs staring intently after me.

I smiled sadly at her. "I just took advantage of you Ichigo. I can't take away everything from you. I'm sorry."

Without looking back I shut the bathroom door behind me, and locked it.

Damn these urges! I want her so badly, and she wouldn't have stopped me... but was that her talking or her passion? I don't trust myself, and I don't want to take away that most valuable thing from her before she knows the truth of everything, how much I love her and how I have always loved her, and I want to know she loves me too.

Walking stiffly to the shower I turned the water on, and quickly stripping out of my pajama pants my member easily stuck out in agony, needing release. Without much other choice, I stepped under the water, not caring that it was still warming up before I started stroking up and down my shaft, remembering her brief touches doing the same thing. I squeezed myself, enjoying the tightness of my grip and wishing it was her warm walls doing it and not my own dirty hand. I started stroking again and imagined thrusting it deep within her. My breathing caught and I stroked faster, knowing my own release would be soon. The faster I stroked and harder I squeezed myself, the more I saw myself doing it to Ichigo and realized as I came that I would never be able to last if this kept up. I want her too much, need her so badly that soon I 'm afraid I might give into the need and take away everything from her.

From here out I vow not to touch her, lest I break my own resolve and take her by force. I could never forgive myself of that. As my seed washed away down the drain I wished that more than anything else, this could be the one promise I kept.

I never realized that what I wanted to protect her from more than anything or anyone else was myself.

I love her.

And there is the first bit of passion between the two. Probably a little rough as I have little to no experience with one, and I'm not a boy so I don't really know what's its like to get off like that. If I offended anyone, I'm sorry, but hey to the rest of you willing and loving pervs or 'romantics' as we claim to be I hope you enjoyed this little lime!


	14. Arriving to Uncertainty

And here is yet another chapter. I'm on a writing spree! Bout time, right?

Disclaimer: Nope, but that doesn't stop a dreamer. Waking up does that job.

Ichigo's POV

I had already redressed when Ryou came back into the room, and when he got back into the bed he curled up and faced the back wall again. This time I knew he wouldn't be turning back to cuddle with me. Feeling slightly hurt, but wanting more of his touch anyway I instead spooned him from behind, and it wasn't until I drifted off to sleep that I felt him take a hold of my hand from in front.

When I woke up the next morning, he was already gone.

"You won't believe how big this ship is Ichigo!" Pudding was exclaiming, completely chipper like usual. At breakfast time it was just us five girls together, and Pudding, Mint and Lettuce filled Zakuro and me in on all of the details. Apparently there were four decks to the ships below the water surface, two devoted to guests, a third to the crew and engine rooms, and the final was like a gymnasium floor. There was a writing room, and a complete gym set below. There was even a massage parlor and sauna room. Apparently it was where the crew, more than anyone else, kept in shape, but anyone was allowed in there.

Above the water's surface were the captain's quarters, the kitchen and a crew only lounge area. On the second level over the water surface was the room {(A. N. I have no idea what anything on a ship is called, sorry)} where all ships have their famous steering wheels, the captains main room.

The dining hall, which was over the water surface, was also partly below the water level, which is why to get to it we had to go down into the ship, but there was a balcony we only had to climb a few steps up to get to that over looked the ocean.

Zakuro blushed slightly as they described that part of the ship, and noticing, Mint asked her about it.

"Is that balcony special to you, Zakuro?" she asked, smiling at her idol.

Zakuro nodded, and for the first time brought her left hand into plain view of all of us. "Yes. I hadn't mentioned it, but it is where Keiichiro proposed when we last went on a cruise together."

"Congratulations!" Lettuce exclaimed.

Pudding starting screeching and jumped on Zakuro, with Mint grasping her arm, both exclaiming their joy as well. I smiled and said my congratulations too, still a little distracted. She must have noticed, because my purple haired friend raised an eye brow at me but didn't call me out on it. Instead she waited until later when we could talk in private. I knew we would be too, because when the others decided that we ought to go and see this now famous balcony, Zakuro gently squeezed my hand in a knowing smile and winked at me behind the others backs. I smiled and whispered "Later," to her before we followed the others.

"You already knew?" Zakuro asked, as we sat down on her bed.

I nodded. "Ever since take off. I hadn't wondered until that old man who led us to the rooms mentioned how you two were signed into the registry, and when we left the pool I saw the ring glinting on your finger. Why didn't you tell us before?"

She smiled. "Keiichiro hoped to keep it secret."

"Why?"

"For yours and Ryou's sakes. We knew the rooming arrangement would end up the way it did when we convinced the cruise booker to allow one more couple on this voyage."

I stared at her. "You mean you two made certain he and I roomed together? Why?"

"Because we have watched you both pining for the other for the last several years. It was  
Keiichiro who originally put the cruise idea into Ryou's head, although he doesn't realize that."

I smirked. "So you two were meddling."

She nodded, smirking back at me. "We needed to. You two would never get together if we didn't do something."

I stood and hugged my friend, but I knew if I had my cat ears right now they would be drooping, despite my smile. "Thank you, though I'm not sure if its working out now. We did some stuff last night that I probably shouldn't mention, but now I haven't seen him. I think he's ashamed of it, because he looked so sad after all was said and done. I think he regrets touching me."

"Zakuro shook her head. Keiichiro has already gone to talk to him about it. When Ryou didn't come to breakfast, he went looking for him this morning. He'll help clear things up."

"But how did he know to look for him? It just happened last night."

This time the old glint in Zakuro's eyes was just as piercing as they were when she was a mew mew. "Because... we heard you two all the way down the hall!"

Ryou's POV

When I woke up this morning I couldn't bear the sight of Ichigo sleeping so innocently next to me, her hair slightly messy, and one of her straps slipping down her shoulder. One of those beautiful breasts of hers was peeking out again like it had last night, the original thing to cause me to instigate last night's events. Even so, I couldn't help myself from staring at the mound before I left the room, knowing it a perverted act. Before I reached out to touch it again, as my fingers itched to do, I quickly dressed and left the room, heading for the crew only lounge on the upper deck.

Inside of that lounge was my personal office, a little annoying for its location, but it had been my father's originally, and he preferred the crew be able to speak to him whenever they needed. It was also easier on my mother, who worked sometimes as a waitress if she felt the need to do something challenging for a change. On it was all of the research for the island we were about to land at within the hour. We had gotten a little behind schedule thanks to the storm from the night before, but the guests had seemed to enjoy the opportunity to stay at sea another day.

I was looking forward to landing for sure, because it would be easier to avoid Ichigo on land. My idea to try and finally get together with her had been a bad one indeed, and I was looking forward to the week being over, no matter how much I loved sleeping beside her, and touching that warm, smooth skin. She isn't safe from me, and what I could and want to do to her.

Keiichiro surprised me when he came into the office, shutting the door behind him. "Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" I asked him, not looking away from the computer screen. I had been looking through the limited databases on the red data animals on the ships logs, looking for genes that in my own vain hopes might give me the ability to fly, but unfortunately that insane little dream was definitely just a dream. My genetic make up matched none of the ones in the database. My gender matched nothing in the database.

"I could say the same to you." he sat. "You know we could hear you two quite easily down the hall last night."

My typing stopped momentarily, but I still didn't turn to look at him. "Sorry, you won't have to worry about that again, I'm not going to go any where near her for the rest of this trip."

"Because you're afraid that your wish will come true and she does love you?"

I stopped, and turned to him. "I'm afraid of what I'll do to her before I know for sure that she does love me. Lust is not love, and she is too new to any of those emotions for me to take away her virginity before she would otherwise have been ready. I don't want her to have any regrets about giving that to me."

"I don't think she would."

"But that is not something that we, as men, can not decide. It doesn't hurt us to have sex for the first time, but we literally break something within a girl when we claim them. Don't misunderstand me, Keiichiro, I am not giving up on Ichigo one day being mine. I just don't want it to be before she is ready." I turned back to the computer.

"And just when do you think it will be time? Zakuro has told me about Ichigo and what she has confided in her, and what she has told the other girls. Your strawberry has been in love with you since she was twelve years old. She didn't recognize it as such until Masaya died, and she didn't realize it was you until she knew it was only the mew aqua who had attracted her to Masaya to begin with. She crushed on you back then, and these last five years she has been broken hearted watching you trying to ignore her. You've known this entire time your feelings for the girl, but you have had a little bit longer to recognize the emotions."

I chuckled. "You mean I've had more time to analyze myself and what I have heard about before I could deduct that I was indeed in love. I didn't know that for sure myself until recently."

"True, but you still knew that you were drawn to her and that she filled your mind with things unusual to yourself. You never opened up that much, even to me. She undoes your control."

I nodded. "Hence my plan of separation."

"Trust me, it doesn't work that way. I tried to keep mine and Zakuro's relationship purely professional,and you're perceptive. I'm sure you've already seen how well that idea worked out."

"Yeah, I have. When's the date set?"

"Not for awhile. We want to make sure you and Ichigo get together before we tie the knot."

Sighing, I shook my head. "Suit yourself. I don't know when I'll trust myself around her again." I began searching again, triple checking the same research I had already long since memorized, and still not finding anything useful.

Keiichiro sttod and leaned over my shoulder. "What have you been so diligently researching this time?"

Blushing slightly, I hoped my closest friend wouldn't notice. "Flying red data animals."

"Trying to grow wings?"

"In a sense. Have any better ideas as to how we can protect the girls from the sky?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Only Mint is safe in that respect, although they can all somewhat fly in their Mew Mew forms, but those forms are almost useless from disuse lately. We haven't needed them to change in three years."

"I know. But with the aliens back they may need to again. I'm not so certain that they won't try to take over the earth again seeing as the Mew Aqua has failed."

"I've been thinking about that, and I think what we might try for that problem is to research their own home planet, and see what we can do from an environmental aspect. Maybe it is only a simple matter of a change in climate or introducing something to their atmosphere. Unfortunately, without any knowledge of their world we can do nothing. We need Pai for that."

"He was the most against us when they came before."

Keiichiro nodded. "Lettuce can help us change that view. The two have kept in contact."

My eye brow raised. "He loves her too?"

Keiichiro smiled sadly. "I'm not so certain as to his own affections, but Lettuce has been able to keep him stimulated on an intellectual level, ad I do believe he considers her a friend at least. She is completely smitten with him, however."

I nodded. "That much I knew." I sighed one more time before shutting the computer off, standing up and stretching. "I think I've done all I can on this ship. How much longer until we arrive?"

Keiichiro opened the door for me as we left the office. "Should be by noon. We'll be in our resort rooms by one I believe. And before you try to change your rooming requirements I have already double checked and you will indeed still be in with Ichigo. I made certain before we even left that they would be overbooked enough to ensure that one. The girls room will not be big enough to support her as well as themselves, and I will not give up my room with my fiancee. It's Ichigo or the beach, take your pick."

I smirked at the man's back. "Well played."

Too bad I could already feel myself getting aroused for the one I couldn't have.

Yup, this one was boring definitely, and its not the best chapter in the world, but hey I think it helps to advance the story a bit, and besides, if I just keep writing it means more for you to read. It also means that the more the story advances the more likely it is that I can get to the parts I'm excited about and you'll have more wonderful romance between our beloved main two.

See you next time!


	15. Confessions

Here you go!

Disclaimer: Seriously? After fifteen chapters you haven't gotten the hint yet? No, it is not mine. Never will be, but I will borrow the characters and put them through the steps that I would have loved to have seen in the story without stealing them. That's the point of the disclaimer right? (joking, of course it is)

"You're kidding me." I muttered, leaning my head against the wall. I already knew disaster was being spelled out when I walked into the bedroom, heard shower water running, and our just-cleaned towels sitting neatly on the bed. Ichigo wouldn't have anything in there to cover up with, and the shower curtain is completely see-through.

My control can not remain untried, can it?

Why is she turning the water off now?

I can hear her rummaging around in there... maybe if I hurry up and get out I can avoid being seen and she can just come get the towel herself...

Going with the last thought I turned and started heading for the door right as she opened it and stepped out, not knowing that I had returned to the room. In broad day light that which I had only barely been able to see through the dark haze of the night was completely open to my eyes, and could feel myself instantly hardening within my jeans. She was just as surprised as I had been and stood there for a moment shocked. I recovered first, and trying and failing to keep my eyes off her I went to the bed and grabbed her a towel, walked to her, and when she seemed too shocked to reach for it herself, wrapped her up in it, much to my own frustration.

"Y-you should probably double check that I'm not in here first, next time," I mumbled, cheeks burning as I avoided looking her in the eyes. I could see through the corner of my vision that she was pink as well. "I'll go now, let you get dressed." I turned and headed to the door.

Just as I was turning the handle I felt her arms wrap around me from behind, still slightly damp from her shower. I paused.

"Don't go," she whispered.

"Ichigo..."

She held on tighter. "Please. Ryou, don't avoid me again. You've been trying to avoid me since we arrived at this resort. You stayed away from me all day today and now is the first time I've seen you since last night. Please, don't go."

I clenched my eyes shut, trying to control my emotions, but after this entire day of running away from her, I couldn't do it any longer. I turned and pulled her lips to mine in a fierce kiss, holding her body tightly against mine.

The angle wasn't good enough for me, so I lifted her up easily, her towel slipping off as I wrapped her legs around my waist. I turned and pushed her up against the wall, knowing it would be cold on her damp back. I kissed her deeply while grabbing her breast in a rough but pleasing way, hearing her groan with sheer ecstasy against my lips. My other hand, the one holding her to me, helped push her body deeper into mine as I pushed my straining member against her exposed core.

"This is why I have to stay away Ichigo..." I murmured, nibbling down her neck, and sucking at the patch of skin between her throat and collar bone. I pushed our lower halves against each other again, hearing her moan as I did so. "I can't control my desire for you. But I don't want to take you in a moment of lust; you'd regret that forever."

I gave her another deep and thorough kiss, exploring every cavern of her mouth and leading her in a dance with our tongues before slowing setting her back down on her feet.

As our lips separated I looked her deep in the eyes and whispered what I had wanted to tell her for so long before turning quickly and leaving her alone in the room. I didn't look back as I ran away to my own sanity.

Ichigo's POV

We arrived at the resort at about noon. After a small speech from the captain, and some simple directions, all of the patrons were told to come back up to the deck after we had changed into suitable attire for whatever we were intending to do first at the resort. It would take a couple of hours, but our luggage would be transported to the resort for us while we enjoyed ourselves. Whenever we wished to retire, all we needed to do was grab any one of the attendants and they would be glad to take us to our rooms.

Mint went with Zakuro to play some miniature golf, Pudding went off to find the ropes course they told us about, and Lettuce went with Keiichiro saying she wanted to do some research for Kish and although she hadn't said it, I was sure it was more for Pai.

I had decided against all of the options of activity except for a small walk around the rose gardens, marveling at all of the colors and fragrances surrounding me. It was a peaceful area, and I was able to think to myself most of the walk.

Ryou still hadn't been seen. He had been missing since before I woke up this morning, and the only reason I could think of was that he wanted to avoid me.

Why had he done everything that he had done? Why do all of that just to look so sadly at me after wards? Did he regret it? Did he wish he hadn't touched me at all? Then why do so?

Why hold my hand while we slept all night...

I sighed and sat down. He had said he didn't trust his control and didn't want to take away my most cherished gift.

Too bad I had already decided it was definitely his for the taking.

The bench I sat on had no back, so I turned and lied down, closing my eyes and remembering his touch. Each caress and kiss of his skin had been so tender, and even when he nibbled at me he never did so in a way that hurt me.

He brought me up to feeling so much pleasure and left himself yearning, and he was worried about his control? I think he was worrying for nothing.

I stood and walked to the edge of the garden. I had a view of most of the resort from where I stood. I was able to see the ropes course, and there was no mistaking the blonde doing all the somersaults well above the other climbers. Down below that was the miniature golf course, and a blue haired girl was jumping up and down happily clapping as the purple haired Zakuro retrieved her golf ball from what I could only guess was the hole.

A few buildings on the other side were my next destination. A sign above said that they were the hotel and library area. Tomorrow I planned to do some research myself, as I had promised Kish I would help him however I could.

For tonight, however, I was done pretending to be enjoying myself. I decided I would go and take a shower before I headed for bed.

A small brunette was working behind the counter when I approached, and after telling her my name she smiled brightly at me. "Ah, yes, Miss Momomiya, your things are already there and waiting on you. Also, feel free to ring in for room service at anytime. Everything is complimentary to your entire party."

I thanked her, and followed the bell boy who took me to the room. Once inside I found that Ryou and I must still be rooming together for this room looked exactly as I figured it probably would for him. There was a computer in the corner, and in the drawers were both of our clothes again.

This bed was softer than the one on the ship, and I sank into it easily. The feeling of satin sheets making me giggle, imaging Ryou sleeping in such a luxurious item. For a rich boy he never did act like one.

Although, faint, I could smell him in there easily. It was both a comfort, and a pain, to know that we had gotten so close yet seemed to be getting even farther away from each other.

Standing quickly I headed into the bath room, closing the door behind me. Again, I found myself surprised by what I found. Besides the usual commodities was a stand alone shower with a clear shower curtain, and a large jet stream bath tub, one I would be sure to try out before we left.

Inside the tub I found some strawberry shampoo and conditioner had been left for me, and a body wash that smelled exactly like smooth cream. Strawberries and cream. Fitting.

With small movements I peeled my clothing off and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I knew I had a good body. That one I had never had to worry about before, even with how many sweets I loved to eat. My skin had always been clear and I healed easily. Even all of the little hickeys Ryou had given me were almost completely faded, except for the couple he'd added the night before.

Softly I cupped my own breasts, feeling what he had felt the night before. I wasn't that big compared to Zakuro or even Mint, but I was a good, solid, C cup, so I had what I guessed would be a good handful to a guy.

I waxed on a regular basis so I didn't have too much body hair to worry about either, from legs to armpits and even the bikini area. I didn't have to worry about him seeing something unattractive on that part either.

No, from what I could tell, I definitely understood what he liked about my body, and from the talk I used to hear at school I was desirable, although what all they found attractive about me I didn't truly understand until Ryou showed me how much he liked my body last night.

Slowly I ran my right hand down my body, letting my fingers feel just what he had. It didn't seem like such an exciting area to me, but it had brought me such pleasure I was looking forward to feeling it again. Just thinking about his touch and I could feel a tightness growing in my belly that ran throughout every vein in my body. I tentatively stuck a finger in the middle of my folds, and found that little nub he had so favored last night. When I removed my hand, I found it had come back slightly wet.

Shaking my head I decided that I should stop before I started to get myself aroused again and unable to be sated. Instead I turned to the shower and started the water, letting it warm up before I stepped in and washed my self quickly beneath the faucet, enjoying the tickling spray upon my skin.

When I finished I stepped out and reached around for a towel, but I didn't find any. There weren't any in any of the cabinets, and in dismay I realized the only place I had seen some had been briefly noticing them sitting on the bed in the room. Without even considering the fact that this was Ryou's room too, I stepped out into the room and immediately paused as I noticed who else but the addicting blonde man I'd day dreamed about standing directly in front of me, his face just as shocked as mine.

I could see the color rising in his cheeks, and he was unable to look me fully in the eyes, but I was so shocked just to see him there at all that I didn't even think to get covered up.

He, on the other hand, was snapping out of his daze before me, and despite the fact that he couldn't help but continue to stare at me, he came up and wrapped a towel around me, muttering "Y-you should probably double check that I'm not in here first next time," as he was finally able to avoid looking at me. "I'll go now, let you get dressed." He started heading for the door.

Wait. After avoiding me all day you're going to do it now too?

No...

I can't let him leave like this!

My feet came unglued and before I fully realized it I was clinging to him from behind, his hand on the door handle. "Don't go," I whispered against his back.

"Ichigo..."

I squeezed tighter. "Please. Ryou, don't avoid me again. You've been trying to avoid me since we arrived at this resort. You stayed away from me all day today and now is the first time I've seen you since last night. Please, don't go."

I could feel his inner struggle in the way he trembled before he turned around and pulled me into a fiercely passionate kiss, pulling me close to him. Soon I was being lifted and cool air was hitting my skin as the towel fell away and my back hit the even colder wall, but I didn't care. I hung on to him as he kissed me, his left hand squeezing my breast and his right supporting me along my tail bone, pulling me to closer contact with his body, and there was no mistaking the tightness of the front of his jeans or the rock hard desire straining to get to my core, trapped beneath the tight denim.

"This is why I have to stay away Ichigo..." he murmured, nibbling down my neck, and sucking at the patch of skin between my throat and collar bone. He pushed our lower halves against each other again, causing me to moan again, more loudly this time. "I can't control my desire for you. But I don't want to take you in a moment of lust; you'd regret that forever."

He gave me another deep and thorough kiss, exploring every cavern of my mouth and leading me in a dance with our tongues before slowing settling me back down on my feet.

As our lips separated he looked me deep in the eyes and whispered what I had wanted to hear for so long before turning quickly and leaving me alone in the room.

"I love you."

Now isn't that just nice? Right as he confesses I cut off yet another chapter... oh aren't I evil?

Hehe... yes, I'm quite good at evil. I hate it, but I'm good at it to an extent that most of you lot shall never know, so be glad. But on another note, hope you liked!


End file.
